


Anyone Else But You

by LunarCallisto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie-Centric, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College, Comedy, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCallisto/pseuds/LunarCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of Annie's life as she matures through the years, and the boy who grows up with her. // Modern AU //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 2001

At six years old, little Annie Leonhardt began second grade in an old suburban town. It was called Shiganshina, and it was located miles away from the rustle and bustle of Sina City. Her mama had actually done her hair for the first time that day, and Annie felt super pretty. Platinum blonde baby hair was twisted into two pig tails on each side of her head with two blue ribbons. Her bangs were clipped to the side with hello kitty pins.

Naturally Annie disliked Hello Kitty but her mama absolutely loved the cartoon cat mascot so she had let the woman brush her bangs from her forehead and pin them with a little smile on her pixie face. Today was also Annie's first time taking the cheese bus, as her father liked to call it. She was a little nervous- okay she was very nervous. Her tiny hands gripped her power puff girl lunch box in a tight fist and her heart felt like it was going pop out from her chest with its frantic beating.

Even with her father waiting with her by the bus stop, patting her head and telling her- “You'll be _fine_ birdy, think of all the new friends you're gonna make!“– can only calm her so much. Also, would she even want to make new friends? She remembered the first grade and how she had only made one friend for the entire year, and by the end of the year she realized the girl was only friends with her because Annie always brought Oreo cookies with her and would share them.

Annie inaudibly gasped as she spotted the yellow bus come around the corner, approaching them. She looked up at her father, pouting and clutching the hem of his shirt. Her father let out a deep chuckle, patting her head reassuringly. The school bus stopped just a few feet away from them; her father walked her to the automatic doors that open just as they arrive. The old woman inside grinned toothily at her and Annie visibly flinched, she turned tentatively to her father hoping he could maybe let her stay, just for today.

But he, instead, smiled back at the old woman and bent down to place a large hand on Annie's shoulder. “Here's a new comer!“ He said, and jostled Annie just a bit. Annie stared bugged eyed at her father and wished her mama could've been here instead.

“Why ain't she adorable! You come on in honey and hang on– _YA'LL STOP ALL THE YELLING BACK THERE_ – just find yourself a seat!“ The old woman jabbed a thumb behind her, Annie stood shocked at the pitch this woman's voice can go. But a slight reassuring push from her father had her going up the short steps.

She whirled around just as the automatic door closed and her father waved goodbye, she returned the gesture halfheartedly. Slightly peeved with him, at the very least he could've hugged her before she went in, her mama would've. The bus started rumbling and the old woman turned to her now, toothy grin gone from her wrinkled face and replaced with a stern like expression.

“Well? _Go on_ find seat so I could get a move on.“ The croon motioned with her head to the rows of seats behind her, all filled with rowdy kids her age or older.

Annie decided than that this old woman was as fake as her dollar store bought Barbie doll and moved away from her annoyed gaze, down the rows of seats. The first eight are filled with kids that stare at her funny– a few of them whispering to each other, like she was an alien or something even stranger. It made her feel uncomfortable and she gripped her lunch box tighter. The next rows are filled with kids that are a couple of years older than her and they glare at her with disgust or contempt, she felt something wet hit her neck and immediately placed her hand to it, whirling around, and than back.

The snickering she heard made her flush red and she bowed her head and trotted all the way to end. Just as she reached the end, the bus lurched fore ward. The motion made her lose her footing and she was knocked face first onto the aisle, lunch box sliding under a row of seats. Laughter erupted from behind her, and she balled her tiny hands into fists. Annie hasn't really cried since she heard her babushka died when she was five. She wouldn't not cry now, but her nose _hurts_ and she was burning with embarrassment. She gathered herself to her knees and unconsciously grabbed the hand that had extended to her.

Her eyes followed the hand that clasped around hers to the boy in front of her, holding onto a seat so he wouldn't fall. He looked her age, messy brown hair and large green green, _really green_ eyes look at her apologetically. Annie immediately knew he did not find it funny when she fell and she was so thankful for that.

She let go of his hand but he grabbed it again, “Um, you can sit with me.“ he nodded his head to the empty seat beside them. Annie was honestly a shy girl, but she felt like maybe– just maybe, she could be friends with this big eyed boy.

She took the window seat and he sat beside her. They don't say anything to each other the entire ride, not even when the bus stops four more times to pick up new kids. When Annie finally saw the school getting bigger and bigger as they approached it, she realized that her lunch box was still left under one of the seats. Annie thumped her forehead on the windowpane and the boy turned to look at her eyes wide and confused.

“What's wrong?“ He asked, bushy eyebrows furrowed.

“My lunch box,“ She pouted, “It's still under the seat.”

And just to her luck the bus came to a stop among the other buses that arrive in front of the school. She could see kids of different ages and heights exit from the other buses and startled when she heard the witch woman holler at them to leave. The rustling and chatting of the older kids seated in front them dimmer down as they all exit the bus, Annie waited for them to leave so she could look for her lunch box.

The boy beside her got up first and to her surprise gets on his hands and knees in a crouched position, “What're you doing?“ She asked sliding over to his side and he grunted, “Looking for your lunch box?“

You don't have too, she wanted to say because it is _her_ lunch box. And she was the one who dropped it regardless if it was because she fell. Her father always told her that she has to keep her things close by and not leave them anywhere or they would get lost. Her mama usually agreed. The boy crawled on all fours to the next row and Annie bit her inner cheek to keep from giggling at the sight. He didn't laugh at her, so she won't laugh at him. Even if he _does_ look ridiculous like that. She heard an “Ah-ha!“ from ahead and saw the boy fit his whole body under a seat and grab something from underneath, he crawled back out, looking accomplished and sure enough there was her power puff girls lunch box.

He tossed it to her grinning widely, And Annie almost doesn't catch it because she's so distracted looking at the wide gap in his front teeth. Did he lose a tooth recently? Their moment ended when the old bus driver snuck up behind the boy, arms folded and foot stomping menacingly. The boy looked up at her fearfully, “ _Didn't_ I tell ya'll to get the hell off the bus? Now go on, get!“ She huffed, The boy squeezed passed her and ran to the front automatic door. The old woman turned to glare at her now but Annie wasn't fazed anymore and walked calmly past her, lunch box clutched to her chest.

When she exited the bus she was almost elated too see the boy had waited for her. He smiled when she approached him, and they both headed to the front yard with the other kids to be put into their classes. He seemed to be excited, Annie couldn't grasp why. School was never exciting. When the teachers start calling their names so they're sorted into their respectful classes, The boy poked at her side.

“I'm Eren.“ He whispered with a tooth-gap grin, she returned the gesture, smiling, “My name is Annie, thanks for finding my lunchbox.“ 

When she heard her name be called for Class 104, he grabbed her arm before she stepped out of the line.

“It's Eren with _an E_ , okay?“ He told her, she nodded, pig tails swinging, “An E, okay.“

Annie later found out that they were classmates, as his name was actually last to be called on the list for 104. He also chose to be her seat buddy, sitting right across from her. Eren patted her hand when the teacher turned around to write a math problem on the board,

“I like your pigtails.“ He said quietly, and Annie grumbled out, “Thanks, but I _don't like_ Hello Kitty.“ They both snicker which caught the teacher's attention, she told them to settle down. Annie couldn't wait to tell her father and mama about the new friend she made, and all because she fell down on the bus.

 


	2. Year 2005

Annie was just shy of ten years when her mother passed away. Her mother, Alma Leonhardt, suffered from thyroid cancer that spread into her lungs. She died due to organ failure. On March 19th 2005; on the very surgical table that was went meant to save her. Annie felt as numb as a little nine year could feel. She blinked away the rain drops that caught on her lashes; clutching at her fathers overcoat, the umbrella he held doing so little to cover the both of them. It had rained yesterday too, it rained the day before, and the day _before_ that. Annie knew of bad omens, her mother talked a lot about them being the superstitious woman that she was. Her mother known a lot of things. Her mother was a very intelligent woman. Annie watched bleakly now, as her mother was lowered further into the earth.  
  
Fat drops of rain patter down on her coffin, sliding down the curved waxed wood. Annie heard her father sobbing quietly above her, she screwed her eyes shut, closing off from reality; hiding her face in the folds of her father's jacket. Did it make her a horrible person if she was not crying at her own mothers funeral? She did not quite know what to feel, everything at once, or nothing at all. The heavy rain, the garbled speech of a mourning relative, the biting wind, the grey skies. It was all a blur to her.  
  
Her mother was being buried six feet under. The few people that showed up dressed in black, stood silent and solemn. Paying their respects. Her friend Eren stood near his father, along with his sister Mikasa at his side, they shared a bright cherry red umbrella that stuck out obscenely in this dreary weather. Grisha, their father, being as still as a statue, the broken umbrella of his flapping in the gusts of wind and rain drops collecting on the lenses of his glasses obscuring his vision. He never budged, wouldn't move a fraction. He's been in a similar situation like this before, it must have been difficult for him to attend another funeral, because in this very same cemetery was where his wife had been buried six years ago. He must be reliving that dreadful day behind those misty glasses. Eren had been only four when Carla Jaeger passed, he only had so few memories of her. It made Annie imagine a life without her mother.  
  
How could Annie continue to live so casually without the warm presence she had brought? Who was going too read her Chicken Soup for the soul stories? Who was going to put her hair into two pig tails? Who was going to watch Goosebumps with her during midnight when her father was asleep? Or decorate the fridge with ugly hello kitty stickers, or teach her how to do ballet, or hold her when she got badly hurt and her father wasn't anywhere to be found. Something was going to be missing in her life with the loss of her mother. Like a portion being cut out of Annie and tossed away, it terrified her. How a person could be _erased_ from the world, ceasing to exist in another's life. It made her feel hollow. Annie sniffled, she hadn't cried yet. But she wished she could, she wanted to cry so desperately, and kick the muddy soil beneath her. She was screaming on the inside. _It isn't fair. It really isn't fair_. Bad things are always happening to good people.  
  
When all was said and done, and the rain dimmed down to a drizzle and every one of them was soaked to the bone. They all headed to the funeral reception being held at her home a couple of miles away. The attendees all embrace her and kissed her cheeks, her mothers former friends giving her their condolences. Grisha reached around her father, patting the mans back consolingly. Annie heard the quiet rumbling of the men as they spoke to each other near the banquet table, probably sharing the same dreadful experiences. Annie sat on the staircase, resting her chin on her hand, staring blankly into space. She wanted this day to end already.  
.  
“Annie?“ The small girl looked up too see Eren standing in front of her with a concerned expression on his face, Mikasa trailed behind him swaddled in a red scarf. The girl had deep love for red.  
  
”I don't feel well,” Annie sat up slightly, tilting her head, ”..I don't _know_ what I'm feeling.”  
  
“Aren't you sad?“ Eren asked, green eyes glittering with worry. Annie switched her gaze from his to Mikasa's then to their fathers conversing quietly in the background. “I feel,“ she said, barely inaudible, “Empty.“

_Hollow._

A jolt happened within her vision and suddenly she was being lifted into a forceful hug by Eren. He squeezed her tightly. Mikasa came around to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her own way of displaying affection. 

“My mom always told me the world was a cruel place, that only the strong survive. But true strength comes from the people who show weakness. That those people are the real strong ones, they don't just survive, they thrive.“ 

Mikasa's calm voice came muffled by her scarf. Annie was stunned, that's right, how could she have forgotten. Mikasa was adopted. _Both_ of her parents were gone. And yet she was here. Being raised by Grisha, and looking after Eren. How she could have handled something so incredibly agonizing was beyond Annie.

Eren now held Annie at arms length, his eyes were watery and he was pouting as if he was trying to hold back his tears. 

“You have to feel it, Annie.“ He told her, sniffling, “You have to cry and then you won't feel so empty. I promise.“ 

And she did. 


	3. Year 2008

Autumn had arrived early, and the air was settled to a cool crisp breeze. Bits of reds, yellows and orange dead leaves stuck to the back of Annie's shirt as she sat up to rub at the goosebumps appearing on her arms. She shivered involuntarily, It was getting pretty chilly out, especially now that it's just around dusk. She really should have brought a sweater.

“Cold?“ Eren spoke from his sprawled out position. They've been laying side by side in her father's backyard for more than an hour, watching the sky change into different hues. It was indigo now, with shades of violet dusting on the periphery.

“Yeah.“

“You wanna go back inside?“ Eren leaned onto his elbows.

“Nah.“ Annie reached for her iPod, placing one white bud in her ear, she held out the left one for Eren who sat up and took it from her. Crickets are starting to cause a racket around them, and the neighbors sprinklers just start to go off. But the dawn was still tranquil.

Annie shuffled through bands and pop singers till she landed on a Fall Out Boy album, hitting the play button. “I heard they're releasing another album this year.“ Eren said, motioning for her to lay down, he patted the leafy ground next to him. “I know, I'm going to get it once it comes out.“ Annie laid back down, leaves crunching under her weight, she rested her hands on her stomach. Eren mirrored her, putting the earbud into his ear, and quietly hummed along to the song  _Sugar we're going down_.

Both of them brought their gazes upwards to the endless inky sky above them. Little specs of light dot the mass darkness, and the moon glowed brightly in its half quarter faze. Annie stared fixedly at a certain star that outshined the rest. It sat just below the moon, the other stars dull in comparison to its glimmer. It taunted them, light wavering in the ever growing blackness

Annie very briefly thought of her late mother.

“Hey,“ She shivered again as a cold breeze picked up, turning her head to look at Eren who was already staring at her.

“What?“

“You're shivering.“ He said, his hands brush at the goosebumps on her arms.

“I don't wanna go back inside yet.“

“That's fine.“ Eren sat up momentarily, ear bud falling to the ground. He removed his green hoodie and offered it to her, Annie doesn't move to take the sweater so he instead tossed it over her body. It draped over her like a blanket, Annie grabbed onto the thick sweater, fingering the hood before she decided to put it on. She stands, handing Eren her iPod, the sweater slides down easily over her. It was really baggy, the bottom hem coming to her knees and the sleeves cover her hands.

It's smelt faintly like freshly cut grass and earthy soil.

“Warmer?“ Eren gazed up at her, snickering at how his sweater dwarfed her form.

“Uh-huh, thanks.“

“No prob'.“

Annie stretched her arms high above her, craning her neck upwards as she does. “Hey, Eren?“

“Hm?“

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?“

“Huh?“

The girl settled into a bed a leaves across from him, stretching her short legs in front of her and leaning onto her forearms. Blonde tendrils fell all over her eyes and she blowed at them, “I wanna be like, a teacher or something.“

“Ew.“

Annie glared at the smirking boy, “Why ew?“ She clutched a handful of crushed leaves and threw them at him with a huff. They scatter on his shirt and lap, He snorted, brushing away bits of leaf, “Cuz' you have to deal with kids and stuff, I mean do you even see how Mr. Woerman treats us? You'll go insane.“

Annie lips tilted into smirk, jabbing a thumb at her chest, “Nobodies gonna disrespect me. I'll discipline them.“ 

“Plus,“ She shrugged “My mom was a teacher. It'd be like, following her footsteps, y'know?“

“Wasn't your mom a teacher for high school? High school students are, ugh..” Eren trailed off with a bothered expression. Of course Annie knew of the bullies that often picked on him and Armin last year in the sixth grade. She and Mikasa made it their sworn duty to secretly protect the boys.

“I don't have to be a high school teacher, I could be any kind of teacher I want. Maybe a teacher that does more physical things, like a gym teacher?“

Eren nodded his head, “I do like gym, it's probably the only class I'm good at.”

“Nah, you're also good at lunch.“

“Shuddup, that's not a class.“ He laughed, tossing more discarded leaves at her, she chuckled, swatting at them.

“You know what I wanna be?“ Eren said after his laughter has died down.

“What?“

“Someone that can make a difference in the world.“

“...The president?“

“The president is not the only person who can make a difference in the world _Annie_!”

“Then what?“

Eren rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Well, I was thinking, of joining the military when I get older.“ He sighed, slackening his shoulders, “Mikasa was like, crazy against that idea when I told her, she said I'd end up hurting myself somehow.“

“Well she has a point, how're you gonna hold a gun when you've got butter fingers!” Annie guffawed.

”First of all! I'm not that clumsy. Second of all! Shuddup.“

Annie's little fits of giggles give way to hiccups, she smiled cheekily, brushing back a strand of blonde hair. Reaching out with her free hand to nudge his shoulder.

“ _C'mon_ , y'know I actually do think you have what it takes to be a soldier.“

“Yeah, yeah well anyway I... _Hey_..” Eren halted in his speech squinting at something past her head, then grinned exuberantly.

“Hey, look!” He jumped to his feet excitedly, hastily stuffing Annie's iPod into the back pocket of his jeans and jogging around the girl, “Annie, _look!_ Fireflies!“

Annie twisted her body around to see Eren waving his arms about, cupping the air in an attempt to catch one of the little lightning bugs. She rose to her feet. They're dozens of them she noticed right away, swarming about behind her, all of the little dots of light zipping lazily past her in every direction. She felt as if she was in the middle of those trillions of stars up high, high above them. One of the flashing little bugs land on the sleeve of the hoodie and Annie carefully lifted her arm as not to startle it. She cupped her free hand over the bug, it glowed brilliantly underneath.

“Oh sweet, You caught one!“ Eren came up in front of her, “Can I see?“

Annie lifted her hand a bit and the little beetle scurried about under her palm, it's lower half sparkling a luminous light so bright, it shone between the both of them. It seemed to outdo the other fireflies within its range.

“Wow.“ Eren breathed appreciatively. She smiled looking up to see his gleeful expression, but his attention was not on the lightning bug, it was on her. He grinned boyishly, the glow of the firefly dimly lit the lower half of his face. Something inside Annie's stomach fluttered like a thousand butterflies. Or perhaps it could be she had accidentally swallowed a couple of the fireflies. Annie thought the latter.

“We should get a jar for it.“ Eren said, his voice broke the alarming thoughts in her head.

“Oh..yeah, right, you could ask my dad for one.“ She cupped the lit insect underneath her palm again to keep it from escaping as Eren ran back into the house through the patio. The butterflies are still fluttering in her, and the fireflies float about in dormancy around her. The stars and moon are a radiant light above her. At this moment she felt like she was the center of some phenomenal thing.

Annie permanently imprinted this peaceful scene into her memory.

So she'll always have something blissful to come back too, even in the darkest of times. Annie beamed brightly as she spotted Eren and her father come back with multiple jars.

The three of them spend the rest of the night catching fireflies near the backyard woods.


	4. Year 2009

At the of age fourteen, Annie realized just how quickly her body was developing. Of course she was always aware of puberty and how it worked. But at thirteen, she had looked pretty much the same as she did when she was eleven. Despite mother nature making its monthly call, at the most dire of times too. Thank god for Mikasa and her unlimited supply of pads that she seems to pull out from thin air whenever she needed one.  
  
She blamed it on being a late bloomer, Because now there seemed to be many noticeable changes with her body. She had recently switched from a B cup to a C cup in bras in the past year. A major difference that is. Seriously. A _major_ difference. If you're a girl. You'll understand.  
  
Now that was not the only thing, Growth was actually partaking in her development this time around. She was four foot nine last year, and the year before that and the year _before_ that. But now she's grown an extra inch, standing at a measly five feet. Quite honestly she didn't see herself getting any taller. She figured she was going to be shrimp sized forever.  
  
But just because she was petite didn't mean she wasn't strong. As a matter of fact she's gotten a lot more stronger now that her father took it upon himself to teach her some fighting moves he had learned back in his day.  
  
He reasoned with her that it'd be very useful if Annie was capable of defending herself. Just in case she ever got into a troubling situation and he wasn't present to protect her. He was a worry wort when it came to his daughter, but Annie agreed to his lessons either way.  
  
His fighting moves were an odd mixture of Muay Thai and Jui Jitsu that he concocted himself, he made her practice sixty high kicks every weekend, showed her where and how to strike a deadly punch, and on Fridays after school they'd go run laps around the neighborhood.  
  
It was refreshing for Annie, especially since she mostly stayed cooped up in the house, splayed across the living room floor with one of her mother's old Stephen King novels.  
  
The only downside to it was that her father worked her till she was utterly ready to hit the ground face first in exhaustion. He was a competitive person and would test Annie to her limits.  
  
 Not to mention he was incredibly loud when he was in coach mode. _Incredibly_  loud. He would be bellowing commands like a military sergeant while they're both in the backyard practicing kicking techniques. Frightening the hell out their neighbors, his shouts could be heard from miles away,  
  
_“AIM HIGHER!“_  
  
_“STRAIGHTEN YOUR POSTURE!“_  
  
_“FIFTY MORE TO GO!“_  
  
_“ONE TWO THREE–“_  
  
_“STRIKE AND STRIKE AND STRIKE AND–“_  
  
Her father's yelling would resonate in her eardrums for days. Annie was sub consciously kicking things in her sleep because of him. She's already knocked over her poor desk lamp twice.  
  
But she had to appreciate his strenuous training. She's gotten a lot faster and could endure more because of him.  
  
Now it finally had gotten to the point where she needed an actual sparring partner. Someone not to big and massive like her father.  
  
Annie almost felt bad when she invited Eren over on a Saturday and her father had immediately set his target on him, rubbing his big hands together like he was plotting something sinister.  
  
Eren only knew so much when it came to actual mixed martial arts. What he knew came mostly from the multiple amount of Bruce Lee films he's watched and horribly attempting to copy techniques he saw on UFC while Mikasa wasn't at home.  
  
So her father came up with the crazy idea of strapping him in pillows, literal pillows, wrapped tightly around him with belts. To act as a defense.  
  
Annie couldn't help but choke on the orange juice she'd been drinking when he and Eren walked into the living room. Eren had her fathers old foot ball helmet placed on his head, and two of the couch pillows hugging at his back and stomach tied around him with an old worn leather belt. He also wore her pink knee pads that were bought to big for her when she tried roller skating years back. As well as two cooking mittens that engulfed his hands.  
  
Honestly now nobody could doubt Viktor Leonhardt's creativity.  
  
Annie sputtered out more juice, heaving on laughter, while Eren eyes just read _'Why'._  
  
“You're gonna be our practice dummy for today 'kay?” Her father slapped Eren's padded back, “Don't want Grisha comin' at me with his scalpel if he sees a bruise on ya'.“  
  
Eren sourly nodded his head glaring at Annie as she buried her face into her hands snickering loudly.  
  
The baby proofing of Eren proved to work like a charm, surprisingly.  
  
It was five hours of sixty four different kicking techniques and countless gut punching the hell out of strapped cushions that had finally had them worn out and begging for a break.  
  
 Annie's muscles protested every time she moved but she knew Eren was definitely feeling that fatigue a little worse than she was at the moment, having been kicked and punched more than a dozen times.  
  
Sweat beaded down Annie's temple as her father towered over her, setting her into the right fighting position.  
  
“Just one more move alright, Now place your feet further apart, okay, we did this before.“  
  
“I know I know,“ Annie mirrored his stance, feet slanting apart, her small hands balled into fists raised high above her head. Eren shuffled awkwardly, just ten feet away from her geared up and ready to go once more. From his eyes, Annie could tell he was preparing for the worst.  
  
“Okay, hmm... Eren!“ The boy jolted at attention, “Can you get a little closer please?“  
  
Eren paced closer till he's just a foot away from the two. Keeping a wary eye on her. Annie's father took her hand placing it onto the taller boy's shoulder, “ _Uhh,_ “ The small blonde seemed perplexed, Eren raised a hidden eyebrow, equally puzzled.  
  
“Okay! Now we're going to practice some grappling moves.” He informed them.  
  
“What you're gonna do is grab Eren and bring him to your level,“ He placed a large hand over Annie's small one, “Then you're gonna sweep your leg out and strike his shin, real quick, and haul him down.“ Her father did a brief demonstration, leg striking forth in the air, and jerking his arm out, clutching at thin air then pulling it back with force.  
  
“She's gonna kick me _again_?!“ Eren snapped his gaze to her father incredulously  
  
“Relax, that's what I gave you the knee pads for.“  
  
“They're knee pads, they're for the knees!“  
  
“Okay fine, Annie, strike his knees than.“  
  
“I don't know why I agreed to this.“  
  
Being this close to Eren without having to do another roundhouse or jab, Annie could make out his little signature pout behind that big heavy helmet. And for whatever reason, the only thing that raced into her mind than was the word _cute_. It bounced off the walls of her skull like a handball. _Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute._  
  
She banished those weird thoughts away as he brought his attention back to her. Teal eyes tired but attentive.  
  
“Alright, do your worst, I guess.“  
  
Her father stepped away, and Annie gave Eren a heads up before she completely floored him in a matter of two seconds. He landed hard, heavily face planting onto the grassy ground. The mouth of the helmet digging into the dirt. Eren grunted as he lifted himself on shaky arms.  
  
“. _.Ow.._ “  
  
“Annie! That's my girl! You did it! One try and you got it right!“ Her father cheered from the side.  
  
“Yeah, so proud of you.“ Eren sarcastically added.   
  
The blonde turned to him as he stood, dusting himself off. The couch pillows were skewed and little grass blades stuck to them.  
  
“You alright?“ She plucked one of the grass blades off.  
  
”Yeah. Amazing. I love being thrown around like a sack of potatoes. It's great.“  
  
Annie chuckled, “I told you my dad goes pretty hard at this kind of thing.“  
  
“No kidding.“  
  
“Alright kids! Take five! Drink some water, have a snack! Because we have a whole lot more moves to learn.” Her father called out to them as he made his way back into the patio of their home. A break to him usually meant about five to ten minutes of guzzling down a Gatorade or three. Even four in some cases. Annie thought he can set a world record if he can make it to two minutes.  
  
“Oh thank god.“ Eren groaned, slumping to the ground beside her. He tried to remove the helmet as well but struggled doing so.  
  
“Oh c'mon! Stupid thing, hey Annie..little help here?“  
  
“Hold still.“  
  
Annie took hold of the helmet from behind him, yanking it off in one go, ineffectively making Eren's head snap back.  
  
“Ow! Not so rough!”  
  
“My bad.“  
  
She dropped the heavy thing onto the dirt. Eren bit off the oven mittens next, tossing them near the helmet, he ran his fingers through wild matted hair.  
  
“Jeez,“ Annie plopped down next to the brunet, wiping off the rest of the grass stains on the pillow cushions. “You have to practice all that every weekend? Christ Annie it's like he's training you to be a professional UFC fighter.“  
  
“Probably. It's just self defense, mostly.“  
  
“Sure, you're like a mini Rocky.“  
  
Annie stifled a laugh, “I still can't believe you wore all that.”  
  
“Well I don't want to end up in the hospital with various broken bones so,”  
  
“I wasn't even hitting you that hard.“  
  
Eren lifted up one of the sleeves of his shirt revealing a coin sized faded bruise.  
  
“To bad your dad couldn't give me arm guards as well.”  
  
“Oh please,“ Annie grabbed a hold of his arm, inspecting the minor injury, “It doesn't even look that serious.“  
  
“Mikasa will think it does.“ The blonde rolled her eyes at the mention of the other stoic girl.  
  
“I could _tap_ you and she would think it's serious.“  
  
“She'd go into mom mode so quick.“ Eren nudges her as he laughs.  
  
The thought of having to face Mikasa's wrath made the blonde let out another exasperated sigh. But for now she could enjoy living for the next few days.  
  
Annie haphazardly rolled up the sleeves of her sweater to her elbows. Stretching out her sore arms high above her head, they felt slightly stiff. Not as much as her legs however. her sweater rose a fraction and got tighter around her torso as she did. She's owned this sweater since she was eleven. It hardly fitted her anymore and she usually had to struggle to put it on in the mornings. But she still wore it. And she probably will until she could barely fit an arm through. Call it a keepsake, really.  
  
Annie felt Eren staring at her with his big ol' bug eyes like he always did. She's used to that. But only from him.  
  
When she turned her head to face him he looked away. Annie couldn't exactly tell with his tan complexion, but it did look a lot like Eren was blushing. A red hue stained his cheeks. But it could be just from their intense work out.  
  
”You need a new sweater.” He said, and it sounded strained.  
  
Annie peered down at her old hoodie, then back at him, “Uh, yeah?.“  
  
“...You're really changing Annie.“  
  
“Huh?“  
  
“Nothing, never mind.“ Eren got to his feet again, and it's quite a hilarious sight to see him all red faced, barricaded in pillows with his hair sticking out at odd places.  
  
“Anyway I'm hungry, let's get a snack before your dad comes back.“  
  
“You know you look like a mess.“  
  
“I know.“ Annie grabbed the hand he offered to her and Eren helped her to her feet. It felt a little too long till he let go of her.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Eren made a quick beeline to her fridge. Ransacking the contents inside.  
  
“You savage.“ She commented as he took a big bite of out a bologna sandwich.  
  
Her father strode into the room than holding a half empty Gatorade bottle, a very placid Mikasa trailing behind him.  
  
“Hey kids! Look who decided to join us in our training!“  
  
Annie and Eren share a look.  
  
_Shit._


	5. Year 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 09/3/16 - I have merged both chapter's 5 & 6 into one long ass chapter, and deleted chapter 6 in the process because it kind of bothered me to have one year be separated and the others all in one. I've also correct some grammar errors. Anyways, enjoy!

Starting the ninth grade was not as over whelming as media made it out to be. The grade in which you stepped into a whole new world of adolescence and began your journey as a bug eyed fresh man with a back pack full of more supplies than a staples store, was hardly anything to be inconvenienced about. At least to Annie it wasn’t.

Sure there was that slight discomfort with going to a completely new school, having to leave old friends behind and meet new people all over again, for the most part. That was pretty bothersome. Especially since Eren and Mikasa, the only two people she had actually talked to in Middle School, had got accepted into a different High School. Sina Tech it was called. And yes, Annie was slightly peeved that they had gotten into a school far better than hers. How Eren could’ve gotten in there with  _his_  scores, she had no idea, but she knew Mikasa probably had something to do with it. Not to mention, their school happened to be located in, of course, the city, where there were a bunch more hang out spots than in this barren town. 

But while she attended Shigansina school of the Arts, that’s really just a twenty-minute walk from her house, they had to take the city bus all the way to Sina. Which was an hour and a half ride.

So the jokes on them.

She’d soon discover that Armin, a friend of Eren’s and Mikasa and an acquaintance of hers, also attended her High school. Which made things a little less awkward for her when it came too meeting new people. In fact, the first day of school during the opening ceremony for the freshman she had felt so out of place walking into that big auditorium full of strangers. She had a little trouble looking for a seat that wasn’t smack in the middle of rowdy students she had never seen before. Call her anti-social, sure. But she’d rather not have gum thrown in her hair or some loud girls whispering behind her back.

 But then the bowl cut blond boy had called out her name and she found him sitting in the back corner of the third row of seats. His bag was placed on one of the chairs, and he had motioned her over to come sit with a wave of his hand.

Do you know the relief that comes with seeing somebody you know, even if it’s not by much, in a sea of people you have never seen before? It’s a great feeling.

They only spoke a few sentences to each other throughout the whole ceremony. Annie was sure as hell curious to know why Armin, a boy who got all eighty fives’ to nineties on every test and quiz in Middle School, was going to a shabby little place like Shigansina school of the Arts. Where instead he could have been accepted into Sina Tech, or even that really prestigious all boy’s academy in Trost.

“Well, they have a class in architecture here,” He told her.

“Plus this is the closest school to my house.”

Well, luckily he had taken distance into consideration, she thought. Smart move on his part. Fortunately for her as well, they both happened to have class periods one, three and four together. That was Algebra, Global Studies, and P.E. Including lunch period. Annie knew which one she was certainly going to best the blond brainiac at.

Of course Armin was not going to be around all the time and she certainly didn’t want to constantly follow him around after class like a lost puppy. So for the first couple of months, Annie tried to put aside her social awkwardness for the sake of making a friend.

That did not go so well. For whatever reason, most girls seemed to steer clear of her like she was the walking plague. Annie noticed this once she attempted to make conversation with a group of giggly sophomore girls in the rest room. All she had asked was if they knew how to perform a well-aimed kick to the sternum that can cause damage but not kill.

The girls only gave her strange and bewildered looks. And Annie was sure she heard one of them mutter _‘Weirdo’_ under their breath as they walked past her.

The boys were even worst. Being the hormonal aggressive teenage boys that they were, if Annie even tried to speak a word to a boy in her class other than Armin, one of their louder buddies would holler something juvenile like, “ _Get a room!”_  or _“Aw, the quiet girl likes you dude!”_

It was bad enough as it is that there was a rumor going around that her and Armin were dating. Since they were always seen walking together in hallways and sitting together in class. But so what if Annie was sort of clinging to the other blond, she literally had nobody else. Whoever spread that rumor was definitely not going to survive till graduation, if Annie could ever get her hands on them.

Then along came Mina Carolina. An extroverted junior girl with pig tails whom one day sat next to Annie during lunch period. It was a Tuesday and Armin had been absent from school. Which left Annie in her lonesome. She didn’t mind much, but it didn't feel right to eat at a table full of people she didn't know. It didn’t feel right to eat completely alone either. No matter how much Annie preferred solitude.

It came as a surprise to the blonde that someone actually wanted to talk to her for once. It was comforting though. Mina was sweet, and just a little bit egotistical. It reminded Annie of Eren. Being reminded of the loud Brunet boy she hardly spent time with anymore made her wistful and willing to listen to Mina even more. So for the next couple of days she listened quietly to the twin tailed girl talk proudly of her grades, and actors she had crushes on, and even boasted about how she was one of the better hitters when it came to volley ball.  

“I totally spiked it across the gym, the other team couldn’t even see it fly past them!”

Annie took long sips of her milk appearing interested as she listened to Mina tell her story of last week’s game. The blonde wondered if Mina was exactly as good as she was saying. She’d never watched one of their games but having Mina to excitedly describe it made Annie wonder if she should check into the girls volley ball team herself. Annie always loved a good challenge.

“So anyway what about you?”

The blonde placed her empty milk carton down, “What about me?”

“Well, you know, what do you like doing, like what’re your hobbies.”

Annie gave the girl a perplexed look, “My hobbies?”

Mina giggled, a tinkling little sound that made Annie flush a bit. What was she laughing about?

“It’s just I’ve been talking about me this whole time and you haven’t said a thing about yourself!” Mina pressed on, “So I’d like to know more about you.”

This didn't register quickly enough in the smaller girl’s mind so all that came out of her mouth was a sharp simple, “What.”

Annie should find it troubling that making small talk with Eren and Mikasa, even Armin was less difficult than talking to Mina. Who was giggling behind her hand again.

Mina took hold of one her pig tails, smoothing out the frayed ends of her ebony hair. “Okay, how about this. I ask you a question, for example, what is your favorite color, and then you answer in one word, is that alright?”

The fact that Mina was trying to make casual conversation easier for Annie had her agree to Mina’s bizarre questionnaire game.

“Okay we’ll start off with something easy, what’s your favorite sport?”

“Sparring.” Annie answered without a second thought.

She expected Mina to ask her about that particular sport next, but the other girl just popped a fry into her mouth and nodded her head. “What’s your favorite subject?” She asked once she swallowed her food.

Annie took only a minute to mull over it before answering, “English?”

The ebony haired girl made a gagging noise, “Ugh I hate English, too much writing.”

“But anyways I’m not one to judge, so what type of music do you listen to?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders coolly, “Anything good I guess.”

Mina raised an eyebrow, “Even country music?”

“No.”

“But you said anything?”

“Uh, well...” Annie fidgeted in her seat.

Mina bursted into another fit of tinkling giggles, “I’m just trying to stump you, it’s okay.” She patted the blondes back comfortingly. Annie did not move away out of impulse so she figured she was already getting used to this talkative girl.

“Let’s try getting to the juicier questions before the bell rings.” Mina clicked her tongue. Annie wasn't sure what she meant by  _juicier_  but prepared herself nonetheless.

“What types of guys are you into?”

Oh that.

“I mean, if you’re into guys at all that is. You know. Or if your like me,” Mina waved her hand to herself.

“I prefer both. My mom says that I’m confused and all that, but I’m pretty sure I know exactly who I am and what I like,” Mina clapped a hand over her mouth sheepishly, “Whoops! Sorry, getting too personal,  _anyway_ , who do you like?”

“...I’m not sure if I like anyone that way.” She had never given that kind of thing any thought.

“Really? Not one person? Wow, I wish I could be you right now. I have like a thousand crushes. And yes that totally includes all those actors.”

Annie pondered about it as Mina finished off her food. She wondered really. But wondering brought her back to a fresh memory, with Eren in her backyard. The fire flies. Blink 182 and Fall Out Boy playing from her old iPod. The indigo night skies. Playing Super Smash Brothers on his GameCube when they had sleep overs as kids with a younger Armin keeping count of who won. The memory bled into a gray mournful one. Her mother’s funeral, tears, desperation, rain and Eren’s embrace together with Mikasa’s consoling words.

She sifted through all her memories at the speed of lighting as everyone and everything around her became a blur. Even Mina faded into the background. It started to become evident of how much of Eren appeared in her mind. He’s there even when she didn't want him to be. Stubbornly popping up into her mind like an annoying ad on her computer. She saw his smile countless of times. The dimples on his cheeks. His wild brown hair he just loved to run his fingers through, making it even messier. His lively bright teal eyes. The way he’d offer her his sweater whenever she got cold and how he’d call her every night during eighth grade and they would have long conversations about their favorite anime or upcoming bands.  _And_ …

Damn. She missed him. She really did. It’s been a whole five months since she had last hung out with him. She even missed teasing Mikasa. What were those two even doing that they couldn’t take the time out of their precious lives to even hang out with her anymore? She wondered if Armin was even in touch with them.

What really hurt was that she  _knew_  Eren had her cell phone number. Their last text was about a month ago.  Annie was too hard headed to text him back. Especially since he was the one who left her hanging.

She should pay them a visit. Show up at their door unannounced. Listen to their excuses as to why they were ignoring her.

The bell finally rung. Startling the blonde from her deep reverie. She's pulled into reality again, the bustling all around as students got up to discard their trays and pushing past each other to make it in time for class.

She felt a weight on her shoulder and looked up to see Mina glancing down worriedly at her.

“You okay? You look a little lost.”

“I’m fine,” Annie stood, coming up only to Mina’s nose. “This food is just kind of gross is all.”

The taller girl snickered as they made their way to the trash. “I know what you mean.”

Both girls throw out their trays and follow the last crowd of students into the hallway. Mina seemed to be full of surprises as she grabbed Annie before she could step foot into Spanish class and enveloped her in a friendly hug.

“See you tomorrow ‘kay? I leave this period. That’s the advantages of being a Junior.” Mina taunts with a finger gun motion of her hands, “Add me on Facebook okay?!” She hollered as she paced backward before opening the doors to the stairwell.

What a peculiar girl. Annie thought to herself.

It was twenty minutes into learning the nouns in Spanish that Annie realized she did not have a Facebook. She made a mental note to make one as soon as possible.

 That night her phone goes off, a catchy song by Avril Lavigne played on loop and Annie all but jumped out of her computer chair to grab it off the night stand. She immediately answered without sparing a glance at the caller I.D. She knew who it was already. The only person who would call her this late.

“Hello?”

_“Hey.”_

Heart palpation's. Something was different about his voice. Did it just sound deeper over the phone? There was no way he flew through puberty in four months.

“I can’t believe you actually called.”

_“Why wouldn’t I?”_

Because you didn’t even bother to text me back after all this time you douche. She wanted to say, but held her tongue.

“ _Um, well I know it’s late but I was just going to ask if you wanted come to the movies with me this Saturday? There’s a theater near Sina Tech that sells cheap tickets.”_

Baffled couldn't even begin to describe what Annie felt at that moment. What type of turnaround was he trying to pull? After not texting her back, not even bothering to show up at her door step for five months. Some best friend he was. She decided to humor him. Only a little. Consider it payback.

“ _I don’t know_ …I might be busy. Got to study and all.”

“ _Oh..well- Mikasa will be there though!”_ He added hurriedly as if to change her mind.

“ _And Armin, you go to school with him right? You guys can meet up with us at the station. We’re all going to see Iron Man 2.”_

“ _Hm_. Got a test on Monday though. I mean I really need to study, Algebra and all.”

“ _Ah, I see…Okay than.”_

His disheartened tone made Annie feel just a tidbit sorry for him.

“I’ll see if I have enough time to make it. When will you guys be there?”

“ _Well I wanted to go early but Mikasa wants to go in the afternoon. So, afternoon I guess.”_

“Okay.”

“ _Great! So you’re coming?”_

“I’m considering it.”

She heard him breathe a sigh, “That’s good enough.”

There’s a moment of silence between them. Even over the phone it felt tense.

“ _So- uh, I’m going to let you go now, probably have a lot of studying to do right?”_

“Yeah...”

“ _Okay, Well I’ll see you Annie.”_

“Later.”

The line goes dead.

Annie stared at her phone. Before chucking it onto her bed. Stupid boys, Stupid butterflies.

 “Y-You t-think w-we got here a-a bit t-too early?”

Armin's teeth chattered as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time. Annie spared him a glance.

He was wrapped up in a big blue puffy coat and his blond hair was tucked into a fur rimmed bomber hat. He even sported a large knitted scarf around his neck and thick wool gloves. But she could tell he was practically trembling beneath all those layers.

While she wore her usual parka and toque. She was doing pretty fine out here in this frigid January weather, but Armin did not look like he was going to last another minute. Not to mention they still have to wait for the bus to arrive. 

Annie released a sigh, “Nah, maybe their running late.”

“You wanna maybe go to the 7-11 real quick? Get a coffee? You look like your about to die of hypothermia.” She coaxed him. Nodding just across the street to said store.

Armin shook his head, “N-no! I'm f-fine!“

Annie narrowed her eyes at his bravado, “You are literally about to pass out.” She deadpanned.

Armin chuckled but it sounded more like he was struggling for air since he was shaking so much.

“I-I'm o-kay, Annie, r-really. Eren s-said to w-wait here.”

Annie shrugged, “Suit yourself, I'm going to get myself a coffee than.”

“B-be c-careful!“ Armin called out to her as she crossed the wide almost empty lanes. Only a few cars drove past her as she made her way safely to the other side.

Annie basked in the warmth once she was inside the little store. Quickly making her own coffee, and then one for Armin as well, since she was such a charitable person. She didn't add sugar in his, only pocketing a few of the Splenda packets in case he preferred it.

She snatched a couple of bite sized snacks to sneak into the theater and dropped them on the counter beside the coffee, taking her wallet out to pay the cashier.

Then grabbing her bag of goodies and both cups. She head outside again. The doors slid open and a burst of freezing cold air hit her smack in the face. Annie fought through the gusts of wind, trudging onto the empty lanes once more, cautious of oncoming cars.

She held out one of the coffees to the shivering boy as she approached him.

He took it graciously, smiling. “O-oh! T-thank y-you!” 

"Wait,” Annie brought out the pocketed sugar packets and dropped them on his gloved palm, "Didn't know if you liked it sweet or not."

"It's's f-fine."

 The teenagers drank their hot beverages in comfortable silence, Armin keeping an eye out on the road for the bus.

"The s-six o' clock b-bus should be coming s-soon." He said.

Annie began tapping her foot impatiently. If Eren and Mikasa did not show up by that time, she was definitely going home. Or perhaps try to convince Armin to leave them behind and the two of them could watch the movie instead. Leave it Eren to let her down once more. 

"Yo! Armin, Annie!"

Speak of the devil. 

Both blond's turn around to see Eren, Mikasa and... another girl? Didn't Eren tell her that only Mikasa and Armin we're coming?

Annie furrowed her eyebrows, confused, as they approach.  

"Sorry we kept you guys waiting." Eren said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, he looked at Armin apologetically, "My bad man, you must be freezing."

Armin grinned, all chattering teeth, "S'f-fine. But y-you have to buy m-me popcorn when w-we g-get to the t-theater."

"Sure, dude, just don't die on me on the way there."

 Mikasa; bundled in her red over coat and scarf, regarded Annie with a nod of her head. But it went unnoticed as Annie stared unabashedly at the new girl. The girl was tiny. Smaller than her in fact. She wore a bright purple pea coat, golden blonde hair spilling out around her shoulders from a white knit cap, a sweet smile adorned her doll like face. Annie felt her stomach drop as she brought her gaze further down to Eren's hand, which was clasped tightly around the girls.

No wonder he didn't text back.

The tan hand waving in front of her face brought her attention to him. He grinned boyishly at her, then looked down to the petite girl at his side, "See? Told ya' she totally looks like you! You guys could be long lost sisters or something." 

Annie stared blankly at the girl and then Eren, then the girl. Did he...really just compare her to this stranger? Who was this girl in the first place? 

"Eren," The girl spoke in a dainty charming tone, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh! Yeah," He laughed, "This is Annie, she's my friend, I've known her since I was a kid, and the guy dying of hypothermia over there is Armin," Said blond gave them a weak wave from where he had huddled up against Mikasa. 

"This is Krista," Eren leaned down placing an arm around the girl, excited to show her off. "She's my girlfriend." 

Annie was observant enough to figure that just by their proximity to each other. But something about him saying it out loud, and proudly too, sent a unpleasant twinge into her chest. 

"G-guys the b-bus!" Armin called out, and sure enough the bus had arrived, halting sharply at the stop. Once automatic doors swung open; Annie erased all speculations of how Eren and Krista, whoever she was, came to be. Swallowed her raw inner feelings that come bubbling to the surface, and kept a straight face for the entire ride. 

She ignored the high pitched giggling and Eren's dulcet voice that erupted from behind her. She ignored everything. 

That was until, during the movie, she turned to ask Eren for the popcorn, only to see him with his tongue down Krista's throat. The glow of the movie light illuminated them enough for Annie to catch the whole thing, the creeping shame and puzzling anger that bursted in her chest had her abruptly excuse herself to the bathroom, nobody noticed Annie bring her coat as well.

Later, she phoned Armin to tell her the details of the movie she  _unfortunately_  had to miss.

* * *

 

**Mid-Year 2010**

The next five months that came and went by left Annie in a daze. The weather had gotten increasingly warmer and little flower buds started to protrude from the trees. The April rain had finally let up, leaving lawns vibrant green and dewy, and plants to grow within the cracks on the sidewalk. Annie took to wearing sleeveless vests and capris again, as she always did once Spring came around and brought over stifling humidity.  
  
Those five months were a blur to her. Even her fifteenth birthday had passed by like it was any other day. Annie could be convinced it had just been a long dream.  
  
But it was not. She was on Spring break now. Spending most of her time with her new, well  _not so_  new, friend Mina. Mina had actually been the one to break the ice between them ever since she asked Annie four months back if she wanted to hang out with her during the weekends. Seeing as how Annie only spent weekends training or studying.  
  
The small blonde of course reacted as a teenage boy asking a girl to prom would, nervous and a flushing mess. But she agreed nonetheless.  
  
Now here they were, Annie being dragged by Mina everywhere, linked by the arms, window shopping by clothing stores in the mall, and laughing about about the newest Super Natural episodes. Until they finally took a rest stop at the food court, sharing a Cinnabun together, Mina's treat.  
  
It was invigorating for Annie. A breath of fresh air to finally let go and be a girl for once. Forget all the stress and aches that school and training brought upon her.  
  
Forget about dumb boys who never bothered to call or text her, or even hit her up on FaceBook. Okay, maybe she  _was_ over reacting. Because Eren had texted her, once, maybe twice. But talking to him still felt a bit, awkward for her now.  
  
It was just five months ago so Annie could still recall the scene as clear as day.  
  
God if there was some way Annie could erase her memory of that particular moment she would do so in a heart beat.  
  
Sometimes she thought about what could have been going though Eren's mind at the time. Like for what reason he was compelled to kiss that girl Krista so intimately whilst sitting right next to Annie in a the theater. Why he chose that moment, of all moments, to make out with his girlfriend. Was it just that he was acting as a natural horny teenage boy and it was dark and he figured nobody would notice? Because someone sure as hell did notice.  
  
It bothered her also, that it was Mikasa that had been the one too call her the day after and ask why she had bailed on them.  
  
The only excuse Annie could offer was, “ _Sorry I had cramps_.”  
  
Perhaps she had been giving it too much thought lately. Ever since she had spilled the beans to Mina of what had happened. It had been burning in the back of her mind like an open flame.  
  
It was February 20th and Annie sat crossed legged on a busted leather couch with a game controller on her lap and Mina sprawled out on the floor of her own living room, manicured hands clutching her own game controller and brown eyes glued intently to the flat screen television. Gunshots and zombie groans blared from the T.V as Mina cursed under her breath.  
  
“I just don't get why he would do that,“ Annie mused, “and- get that health pack over there.”  
  
“Where?“  
  
“Hidden in the corner over there–  I mean,“ the blonde sighed, “I didn't talk to him for five months and then he all of the sudden he has a girlfriend he never even bothered to tell me about.”  
  
Mina shrugged her shoulders, “Hey, well you know how it is. In high school every one is looking for love. They want that high school romance experience,” She made air quotes for emphasis.  
  
“I know I did when I was in the ninth grade.“  
  
Then without thinking Annie blurted out the next sentence like word vomit, “He made out with her in front of me!“ The blondes eyes widened at her own outburst.  
  
Mina paused the game, twisting around to bring her attention to the other girl, mouth agape more so surprised at Annie's tone of voice, “Dude seriously?“  
  
Annie put her tongue to her cheek, deciding whether or not she should just break the whole story down. She didn't want Mina getting the wrong idea. That she had been jealous or something. Because it was definitely not that. She was just angry with him for not keeping in touch with her, like a friend should have.  
  
“Their tongues where practically in each other's mouths, I saw the whole thing.“ Annie continued, attempting to sound as casual as possible.  
  
“What?! That asshole. I don't know even know that guy, and I want to give him a piece of my mind!“  
  
Mina's balled fists and offended face made Annie giggle considerably. But then thought of the context behind Mina's words, and immediately backtracked.  
  
“Hold on, No! No, I don't like him like that. He's just my friend. It's just he could have done that in like,  _private_  y'know?“  
  
Annie leaned further into the rough couch, staring offhandedly at the ceiling fan that hung above them. “I just wish we could spend a little more time with each other, but he's doing his own thing now.“  
  
Mina's expression changed sympathetically, She rose from her place on the floor and plopped down next to the blonde, swinging an arm around her.  
  
“Hey, it's okay, if this boy really means a lot to you than maybe you should put aside your differences, and hit him up first.“  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?“  
  
“Just... _no_ ,“ Annie un-paused the forgotten game forcing Mina to jump for her controller before they both got slaughtered by oncoming zombies , “Jesus Annie! Hold on!“  
  
“If he really wanted to talk to me he would hit  _me_  up first, the last thing he ever texted me was a happy birthday.“ Annie gave a roll of her eyes.  
  
“Did you say anything back?“  
  
“I said thank you.“  
  
“And?“  
  
“And that's it. He never said anything back.“  
  
“Hm. What if he's waiting for you to text him though? You know it's not like texting is a one way thing, despite the fact that many people– Oh shoot, _reload!_ – what was I saying again...oh yeah despite the fact that many people think that way.“  
  
Annie gave that some thought as she blasted away hordes. Perhaps she was being a little too stubborn and sensitive about the situation. Especially when she equally was not saying anything on her end. Maybe she should break the silence first. But Annie digressed, she could be a  _very_  petty person and Eren of all people should know that.  
  
“Well whatever,“ She scoffed, “Besides I still talk to his sister sometimes. At least she knows what communication is.”  
  
“Annie, I'm not an expert but... it does sound a lot like you've had a crush on this guy, and he  _totally_  broke your heart.”  
  
Annie nearly dropped the controller at that, “I told you I don't like him that way!”  
  
“The way you talk about him totally sounds like you do.“  
  
“He's just my friend.“  
  
Mina laughed, “You keep saying that!“  
  
“I'm not going to revive you the next time you get incapacitated.“ Annie grumbled.  
  
“Oh,  _c'mon_  have you ever considered the entire time you've known him, that you may have once thought of him as  _more_  than friend?”  
  
The blonde sagged her shoulders, chewing onto the bottom of her lip, unsure. Thinking of Eren as anything more than friend to her, made her heart flutter and her pale face light up like a tomato, and her palms sweat profusely, and her legs get all jittery.  
  
It made her feel afloat and light headed. Suddenly she's replaced Krista from the theater scene with herself in her own imagination. It was her kissing Eren. It was her he was reaching for to bring closer. It was her gliding her tongue across his.  _And–_  
  
There's a thud as Annie's controller dropped to the ground startling Mina.  
  
“Oh god,“ The blonde buried her face into her hands, heart beating frantically and cheeks aflame. She wanted to throw herself off a cliff for even thinking of such lewd thoughts. “Mina I hate you so much.“  
  
Said girl chuckled, “Aw, you're blushing!“  
  
“Don't touch me.“ Annie shoved at the girls prodding fingers but she's smiling slightly despite herself.  
  
“ _Wittle Annie bananie has a crush!_ ”  
  
“Shut. Up.“ The blonde aggressively pulled up her hoodie, shielding her bright red face.  
  
Mina giggled, “You know what, I'm going to go make us some smoothies, maybe that'll cool you off!“ she winked at the embarrassed girl before stalking off to the kitchen. Leaving Annie to her own traitorous thoughts.  
  
Despite her shaky, sweaty grasp on her exposed feelings for Eren. She had still been intent on not texting him first. Pettiness was a horrible virtue of hers.

* * *

 

Annie slowly trudged up the stairs to her room, completely worn out since Mina was obviously a mall rat and practically dragged the poor girl to every single store before they closed. The blonde didn't even bother to turn the knob of her bedroom door, it's creeked open as she merely leaned against it. She tossed her bag onto the bed before throwing herself beside it. The mattress bounces with the motion.

“Annie?“ Her father's voice echoed from downstairs.  
  
Annie brushed away the blonde tangles from her eyes, “Yeah dad?“  
  
“I made spaghetti if you want, it's in the microwave!“  
  
“Okay.“ Annie yawned out her reply.  
  
She was just about to let the reigns of unconsciousness take over her when a muffled jingling sound erupted from within her bag. Annie groaned tiredly, spilling out the contents of her bag and then grabbing her black berry phone, noticing the little red two on the messages icon.  
  
Two texts. She checked them, one was from her dear friend Mina, it read:  ** _Had soooo much fun today wit u! I hope we can hang like that again_**! :3  
  
Annie smiled gently at Mina's excitement, even through a text she was as bubbly as ever. The next one was, from Eren. Annie furrowed her brows as she skimmed over his message.  
  
**_Hey Ann srry I havent been chatting to u l8tly, I'm just buzy w/ skool n stuff hope ur not mad at me._**  
  
Eren's horrible text talk still made Annie cringe while reading it, but it did relieve her. At least he apologized. But the pettiness in her acts up again as she recalled the reason why she went without talking to him for so long.  
  
**U sure it's only school?**  She typed back on the little keyboard.  
  
It did take a moment for him to reply. Annie kept count. Three minutes, before her phone jingled again.  
  
**_mika got into a kendo class_**  
  
What did that that have to do with anything, Annie thought bitterly. The green monster was rearing it's ugly head from within her and now she guessed she'll have to be a little more specific with him.  
  
**_how's Krista?_**  
  
She gave him a moment to answer.  
  
He texted back unexpectedly quick with:  ** _she's ok_**  
  
And then immediately adding: ** _how r u doin?_**  
  
Annie huffed, deciding to not play any more games.  
  
**_im fine, I've been hanging out wit my friend mina alot_**  
  
A jingle.  ** _who's mina?_**  
  
**_a friend._**  She typed back.  
  
**_So...guy or girl?_**  
  
Annie narrowed her eyes questionably, what did it matter to him what gender Mina is?

 ** _girl._**  
  
**_o gud._**  
  
What? What did he mean by good? Before she could type out a reply, he beat her to it.  
  
**_do u wanna hang bfore spring break is ovr?_**  
  
Annie only considered it, though after about five minutes she gave in, because Eren was still her friend and yes, she won't ever admit it to him. But she did miss being around the boisterous boy.  
  
**_ok._**  
  
**_awesum! ill be over ther tmm!_**  
  
Wait tomorrow? Annie tried to think of anything important she would be doing tomorrow but came up with none. She sighed, typing her final text to the boy.  
  
**ok see you.**  
  
With that she tossed her phone to the side, drifting off into a slumber. She's met with green.

* * *

 

There's some type of therapeutic aura that boy must possess because the moment she swung open the front door to greet him the following afternoon, she immediately forgot all the pent up irritation she had felt with him for the past half year.

  
He grinned, all teeth. Shaggy auburn hair and twinkling teal eyes. No petite golden blonde girl hooked around his arm this time.  
  
“Hi.” He said.   
  
A smile played at the corner of Annie's lips. “Hey.”  
  
Annie spent the rest of the day with Eren doing mundane things like watching old reruns of Friends, and talking idly over her fathers favorite recorded UFC matches. But as dusk approached, Annie began to feel guilt creep upon her. She watched Eren dish out his Yu-gi-yo cards onto the kitchen table, twiddling her hands underneath. On the brink of wanting to apologize to him for leaving the theater, and wanting to demand why he hadn't told her about the Krista situation sooner. At least than she would of had time to harden her heart.

“I hope you don't mind that I brought my cards.”  
  
“It's fine, I don't know what happen to mine. They're all scattered somewhere.”

“That's okay, I have a spare deck. I'm so tired of dueling Armin. He kicks my ass every time.” Eren reached into his school bag, tossing her a square plastic container of cards.   
  
Annie caught it. Making up her mind than, “I'm sorry, Eren.“  
  
Eren switched his attention from the cards to her, raising an eyebrow questionably.  
  
She explained, “I mean about ditching you guys in the theater a couple months back.“ Annie leaned back in her seat, fiddling with the container. 

“That was pretty rude of me...so I apologize.” 

It was quiet for a moment before she heard a throaty chuckle come from him. 

“Geez, Annie you don't have to apologize for something that happens naturally.”

“Huh?”

“Mikasa told me why you had to leave. Hey,” He leaned his arms on to the table, careful of the cards, “It happens sometimes. It's totally fine, I mean that's an emergency right?”

Annie picked at the plastic container with her finger nail. Should she tell him the real reason why she left? That she had witnessed that heavy make out scene between him and Krista? It really bothered her. Intruded in on her thoughts even when she refused to acknowledge what she had seen. It left an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach just thinking about it, now with him here. 

Eren caught notice of her fidgeting, “Hey take out the cards already, I'm ready to mop the floor with your ass like I did back when we were thirteen.” He ended with playful smirk. 

And Just like that he's reeling her in again, all woes and worries gone. For now, at least. Annie met his daring gaze, swiftly opening the plastic container and laying out her cards,

“ _You wish_ , Jaeger.”

 

 


	6. Year 2011

Annie watched her reflection distort into ripples as she dipped her foot into the cool waters of Lake Rose, flinching at the sudden change of temperature. She steadied herself as she sunk her other foot in, careful of the little sharp rocks and plants that rested on the lake bed. A shiver ran up her spine the further she threaded into the lake, water gradually rising her knees, then to her waistline. It would have been better if they had gone to a beach instead, than she wouldn’t have to have pesky rocks stabbing at her feet, or those damn mosquitoes buzzing around her head. But Lake Rose was far closer than any beach near Shigansina. People who lived there also offered the luxury of renting out their lake houses to visitors’ or tourists who came by. The land mark used to be their usual go to vacation spot ever since she was a child. So of course her father would choose to stay here than any other fancy place.

But she hadn't been here since her mother passed away. It took quite a bit of time for her to get used to the surroundings there again, she had recognized the old tire swing that was practically half way to the ground by now, and the little hidden pathway covered in shrubbery that she and her mother used to race each other through to get to the lake quicker. The lake looked just as she remembered as well, wide and sparkling directly in sunlight, flanked by tall ever greens and magnolia trees. They arrived at the perfect time of year too, when everything was bright and blooming, and blossoming flowers were carried across the lake by a gentle breeze. Annie didn’t realize how much she missed this place until she stopped in her reverie to take it all in. The beautiful scenery, and the wonderful childhood memories she had made here.

Though the only comforting thing missing from then and now was her mother. She would already be running into the lake the very moment they stopped the car, barefoot shedding her clothes. Her father always called her a wild one. But she was eccentric and extroverted, her mother loved nature, she always an outdoorsy type person. Couldn’t be kept in the house for too long or she’d snap. The very opposite of her own daughter. Annie figured the only qualities she’d inherited from her mother was her height and impatience. Everything else about Annie was pretty much her father, from the long nose to the platinum blonde hair.

Annie’s feet slid into open water and she took off, kicking her legs out from underneath her and propelling herself further out into the center of the lake. Water splashed behind her as she swam straight ahead, small fishes steering clear of their intruder. It was peacefully quiet since it was so early in the morning, the only sounds being made were from the birds singing harmoniously from the trees, and the rustling of leaves from the wind. Annie floated lazily at the center of the lake, arms out stretched still and breathing evenly as she stared above into the morning sky. Rays of sunlight peeking through the canopy of green and pink plant life, the robin blue of the sky reflected onto the lakes surface. Annie drank in the view, idly swimming backwards, moving her feet gently across the lake. This was her moment.

A time and place for her to think. To throw away the stress of social life and school, and just being. Nothing significant happened this year. Mostly because she deemed it that way. Her father became a certified fitness trainer; she was happy for him. He didn’t have to bellow commands at her like a drill sergeant anymore. Annie was perfectly capable of training herself now anyways. Armin had gotten into a mathlete at their school, taking home a medal and a letter man jacket with his name imprinted on it. Mina started dating someone recently, and was also graduating this year. So Annie didn’t see her as much she had last year. But that happens when people gain another important person in their lives. Annie didn’t mind, because they still chatted idly over the phone or skype. _Eren…_

Well, he had ended things with that girl Krista a couple of months back. Or rather she had ended things with him. Eren didn’t tell her the full story, but very vaguely touched upon it one day when they we’re hanging out in the park near her home. He mentioned something about a cousin named Ymir. But that was all. She sensed that he wasn’t about to spill anything else to her, he was taciturn like that sometimes. Annie knew when he kept his lips sealed and brooded, he wanted to forget something. So she hadn’t said anything, only offered to buy him an ice cream, and that was that.

She did feel guilty about the swoop of joy her stomach made when he did break the news to her, it’s not like she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t celebrated for long though, because after that day. Eren seemed to avoid her. It’s not like freshman year, where she knew the reason for why he did not speak to her, it was different. She felt that it was. His texts were becoming odd, phone calls ended off handedly. When Mikasa and Armin made plans and invited her, he was never there. His FaceBook status’s were becoming mostly song lyrics from 2007 emo pop bands. He was becoming hard to decipher, when he was so usually read like an open book to Annie. So she had made the decision to leave him alone. Only responding when he was the one to initiate conversation.

It came as quite a shock to her when Grisha tagged along with she and her father for vacation. Of course bringing Mikasa and a brooding Eren along with him. They drove in her father’s old Volkswagen. Mikasa sitting between her and Eren with Grisha in the passenger’s seat. Luckily she had brought her iPod to ease the stifling tension that clouded Eren like miasma. It had been one hell of a long car ride with breaks in the middle. But they had made it. Annie inhaled the fresh air deeply the moment she stepped out of the car, she sensed Eren’s eyes on her.

It wasn’t like things had gone awkward between them, but rather like Eren was trying to make it that way. With his lingering gazes and long solemn silences.

“You’ve been listening to way too much MCR.” She told him when they we’re bringing in their belongings into the lake house her father rented. He just let out an airy chuckle but said nothing. She asked Mikasa when they were both setting up the linens for their shared bed how was she putting up with Eren when he’s acting like a walking Green Day song. Mikasa only shrugged as she pulled up the floral pillow cases, “It’s better than how he was acting before.” She told her.

Which had sounded strange to Annie, because before meant with Krista. But she didn’t ask further questions about it, maybe Eren had blown off Mikasa many times too for the sake of being with his girlfriend- EX girlfriend more often. But whatever the case was with Eren, Annie knew she was going to have to put up with it if she wanted to enjoy this vacation.

A flower landed on her nose as Annie backstroked her way back to the lake house. She hastily plucked it away, but soon more flowers flew into her view, floating gracefully onto the lake, some caught in her hair. Annie dunked into the water, spreading out her limbs underneath, then resurfaced, shaking wet strands of blonde from her face. The wind shook more tree limbs and another cluster of flora danced bewitchingly in the air. 

Annie wished she had brought her phone to capture this scene. Though it wasn’t exactly water proof, so maybe it wouldn’t have been the best idea. That’s okay, because this was going to be engraved into her memory with the others she had made in her childhood. The ones that made her happy, are the ones she wants to cherish and remember forever.

A flash goes off in her periphery and Annie whirled around, catching teal eyes with her own. Eren stood a couple of feet away, only ankle deep in the water with a digital camera in his hands. He waved at her, and she returned the gesture. Wondering whether or not he was going to join her. After another sudden flash went off catching Annie off guard, she turned to him, raised a blonde eyebrow, to which Eren answered with a shrug, lips quirked in a half smile.

Annie swam closer to where he occupied the side of the lake, until she felt her feet touch the little pebbles beneath, the shorts and old T-shirt she’d used for a make shift swim suit stuck obscenely to her skin. She combed a hand through a clump of wet bangs that clung to her face as she carefully trudged over to Eren. While he was focused on the camera before, he eyes now set on her, unabashedly, he swallowed as she got closer, turning away to fiddle with the camera. Annie stared at him, befuddled, but then peered down at her soaked appearance, and the fact that Eren was still a hormonal teenage boy hits her. She thought, perhaps a little teasing wouldn’t hurt. Maybe that might snap him out of his black parade phase.

“Hey, what’s up?”She strode right into his view, invading his personal space. “Taking pictures of me without my permission, I see.” Annie plucked the camera from his hands, ignoring Eren’s protests.

“I was taking pictures of the scenery, actually,” He pointed out accusingly, a red hue staining his cheeks, “And anyway what were you doing up so early, thought we we’re going to go swimming in the afternoon- _Ah!_ ”

Eren quickly moved to grab the camera, but Annie reeled back, bare feet splashing in the water. “Oh! careful there.” She mused, dangling the camera by its strap. Eren’s eyes practically popped out of his head, worried for his precious camera. He grumbled. 

“Annie seriously, quit messin’ around, give it back.”

“ _Come and get it_.” There’s an unexpected amount of cheekiness in her tone, almost flirtatious. It didn't help that she said it with a coy smile and half lidded eyes. Eren visibly swallowed, pursed his lips, clearly irritated but blushing furiously despite himself. Annie takes a sloshing step further into the lake.

“C’mon _Jaeger_ ,” She urged him on, swaying the camera in front of him like bait. Teal eyes narrowed at her, Eren folded his arms, refusing to be provoked by his mischievous friend. He looked absolutely done with Annie and it made a chuckle erupt from her throat.

“Can you cut it out? Just give me back my camera.” He snapped, though he didn't sound as angry. Annie sighed exasperatedly, rolling her crystal blue eyes as she tossed the camera to the whiny boy. Eren quickly scrambled to catch it before it can land into the water, glaring at her once it was safe in his hands again.

Annie tutted her tongue at him, “You’re not fun.”

“Ruining someone’s expensive equipment is fun to you?” Eren quipped. He turned his back to her, sloshing back to the pebbled grassy terrain of the lake and placing his oh-so-precious camera onto one of the larger rocks.

Annie made a face behind him, before turning away to head deeper into the lake again. She was half way in, ready to go for another swim, when loud splashing noises erupted from behind her, she whirled around just in time for Eren to crash into her with a war cry. He hooked his arms around her middle, diving forward, aggressively diving them both into the water, Annie yelped in surprise, taking in a mouth full of lake water. She resurfaced, hair all plastered to her face.

“What the hell?!” She sputtered, trying to get the taste of fowl lake water out of her mouth. Eren popped up a minute later, gasping for air, it took her moment to realize that he had taken off that mediocre band T-shirt of his. His chest exposed and his hair a wet tangled mess, he wiped a hand over his face, smirking at her provocatively.

“ _That’s_ for teasing me.” He jeered, Annie blanched, flipping him the bird, and dunked back into the water, swimming near his side, she grazed his calves but he kicked away from her. Annie popped up right in front of him then, forking a hand through her blonde tresses. Eren laughed mockingly at her appearance, “You look like a wet chicken.” He told her, reaching out to smooth down her wet spiked bangs, Annie suppressed a shiver of delight as he moved closer, fingers threading through her hair.

“Well…you look like a wet mop _so_ …” She retorted offhandedly. She had definitely noticed his hair had grown a tad bit longer since Fresh man year. It looked even longer when wet and sticking to his neck. Which Annie was now itching to bury her fingers in. Whenever she thought of Eren like this before, she’d shy away from it, lock it up tight in the back of her mind where she wouldn’t have to acknowledge it. Now she welcomed these thoughts, still wary of them course. Though It’s better than bottling them up as she had done when he dated Krista. Not only that, but it’s rather difficult to ignore your feelings when the person of your affections is standing _right there_.

It’s almost as if Eren reads her mind than, because his hand retreated suddenly like she had burned him even though their surrounded by water. He gave her a sheepish smile, the light of the morning sun reflecting off his green eyes and wet lashes. Annie’s heart skipped a beat as she met his gaze. She realized how close they are right now, a breeze rustled through the tree’s, making her shiver. Annie sub consciously moved even closer to him, water rippling between them.

Eren breathed evenly, not moving away, wide eyes locked with hers. “Yeah well,” He started, voice raspy, “You look like Lady Gaga, but shorter and less hot.” Annie guffawed, slapping his exposed arm, and Eren bursted out in a laugh.

“You look like a low budget Zac Efron.” She snorted with a snide smile, pearly teeth glinting in the sun. Eren cackles, throwing his head back. Annie snickered along with him, aware that her hand still rested on his bicep. Eren flicked water at her, pouting like a child. “You’re so _mean._ ”

“You’re meaner.” She murmured, and the hand on his arm grew bolder as it trailed up to his shoulder, tugging lightly at the wet splintered ends of his hair. Eren regarded her curiously, yes, Annie knew she was over stepping their boundaries now. Throwing herself into open water instead of keeping to the shallows, but she couldn't help herself. He was so goddamn cute, and he frustrated her but made her happy all the same. Talk about making things weird between them, it’s been her all along that’s been doing it. Annie moved to pull away from him. but Eren grasped at her waist and pulled her till she was flush against him.

He was being bold on his own. Annie looked up at him in surprise, cheeks flushed, her legs brushing against his. Her heart ready to burst from her ribs, Annie could feel his too, thrumming quickly in his chest. Her stomach was doing backflips, and she was becoming nervous. What if her father saw them? What about Mikasa, or his father? Didn't Eren still care for Krista? This was all happening to fast.

_What is he going to do? What is he going to do? What is he going to do?_

Thoughts raced in her head, as she absentmindedly played with a strand of his hair. She could see the cogs turning in Eren's head to help him form words, to say something. But nothing came out. He bit into his lip.

Well, here they were, being weird and anxious teenagers. Annie decided to be the one to break the metaphorical wall down.

“Eren... _kiss me_?” The minute the words leave her mouth she wanted to drown herself here in this lake. It sounded so childish, meek, and unsure. But Eren thought otherwise, because his breath hitched and he tightened his hold on her waist. His palms were warm beneath the cool water and Annie relished in it, Eren tilted his head and very, very hesitantly, brushed his lips against hers.

Annie had never kissed anyone before. So she just leaned into him, hands resting awkwardly on his shoulders. It didn't exactly feel like anything, it was as if they were kissing, but not kissing. But then Eren pressed his lips against hers more firmly than before, and Annie made a noise in her throat, responding likely, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Her first kiss. And it’s with the very boy she had known for so long. He felt her smile against him and he pulled away, touching her forehead with his. He flashed her one of his boyish grins, and Annie’s chest filled with a delightful feeling that channeled through her whole body like an adrenaline rush.

“Was that okay?” He spoke quietly, she could  hear the shaky nervousness in his tone. Annie brushed his bangs from his eyes, something she had always wanted to do. And, because this was her childhood friend and she knew him and he knew her, she gained the confidence to reply rather cheekily,

“It was fine, but I think you can do _better_.”

Eren chuckled, and their next kiss was longer than the last. And the next one, and the next one.

Left on the rock, Eren’s digital camera beeped as the battery life drained. The red recording light flashed off.


	7. Year 2012

“D'ya hear the world was going to end on the new year?” Annie craned her neck to gaze up at her father, unraveling more of the string lights so he can staple them to the front door way. The two were preparing for a New Year’s party; having gone out earlier to buy assorted Christmas lights on a bargain, streamers and tacky 2012 party hats. In the dining room hung _Happy New Years_ in bright chromatic lettering. Her father was stepping out of his conservative zone to host this party, finally. Reason being that there was a certain red headed neighbor he's been wanting to impress ever since he laid his eyes on her across the driveway, Annie was sure all this gaudy get up was more for her than for his other guests. 

 “Don't tell me you actually believe in that.“ Annie snorted.  
  
“Well I don't, but that guy on T.V had a lot to say about it, he said the sky was going to open up, fire balls are gonna' be raining down and animals were going to go crazy, he sounded more like a nut to me to be honest,“ A thwack sound erupted as he used the staple gun again, Annie untangled more of the small lights.  

“Those crazy theorists will say anything to gain popularity I say, they mix their mumbo jumbo shit and actual facts so that they could appear intelligent, “Her father scoffed, “Mayan prophecy my ass, what's next, giant man eating monsters coming to life? “  

Annie raised a brow, “The Mayans did exist though, you know that right? “  

“I know that, but it doesn't mean that we have to take everything they so called _foretold_ to heart– Hey lemme' get the rest of that wire, I'll finish this off myself. “ 

 “I'm going to go shower than, “Annie wrinkled her nose, grabbing the collar of her sweater, “This kind of reeks, and I only jogged this morning too. “  

“Hold on, “Her father stapled another cord of string lights, before carefully turning to her on the step ladder, “I actually have a favor to ask of you.” Annie rolled her eyes, already knowing what he is going to ask, so she beat him to the punch, “Alright dad, I'll go ask our _pretty_ neighbor if she wants to attend our party.”  

Her father chuckled sheepishly, “You already knew?”  

“How could I not?“ She shook her head, “But I really need a shower right now, I'll go invite her as soon I'm ready.“  

Annie handed him the lights, sparing a glance at the clock to side of the wall, only three more hours till their other guests arrive. Seven more hours till the ball drops, and party blowers go off while colorful explosions light the night sky. She wonders if Eren will ever change his mind about them.  

That’s right. _Them._

She heads upstairs to go freshen up; picked out a less sporty, more fashionable outfit to wear. Annie ended up spending more time than she expected in the shower. Letting the scalding water scorch her back as she ruminated. She was recalling how hot it was last summer, and the vacation at Lake Rose.  
  
The new budding of feelings that was blooming between Eren and her. Perhaps not so new for her. But for him, let’s just say after their kiss, and the other tentative kisses that followed; he was far less inclined to ignore her than he had been before. That was only the first day of their vacation, and for the days that followed, Eren would find these little secretive hiding spots that he’d show her when their fathers and Mikasa we’re out of sight. He’d press her back against the bark of a tree or a wall inside a closet and kiss her chaste like. Like a prince would a princess, until they both grew tired of walking on eggshells, then the atmosphere would get more feverish, but only slightly so. Enough to leave Annie breathless.  
  
It was certainly enough to get her hooked. She missed Lake Rose already. But she is glad that somehow that was what made things settle down between the two of them. She was able to hang out with Eren again, and talk to him without it feeling forced, though he still carried a black cloud around his head. It was brightening each day she spent with him. If only he could have told her that he was not interested in dating again before she had instigated that kiss.  
  
The day before they had left Lake Rose, Eren took her by the hand and had lead her into a grassy meadow just outside the cluster of trees beside the lake. He was honest with her; he told her how he did not want anything to go awkward between them because of their little discreet make out sessions. He thought they should stay as they are instead of rushing into a relationship. Annie hadn't been so worried by that, because he was right for the most part. Anything could happen. Things could go wrong. A bond, even one as strong as theirs could easily crumble under pressure.  
  
Though it hurt, still, to hear him say it. He did not want her as a _girlfriend_. But as a friend only. She remembers thinking, what the hell were they going to be than? Friends who love to kiss each other in secret? Friends with... _benefits_?  
  
But he had sounded so concerned that Annie had to reassure him nothing will go wrong between them. They would always remain friends; so as long as they do not jump right into a relationship. The look of relief that had come across Eren's face was just a bit disconcerting to Annie.  
  
Maybe she had only been thinking of herself that time, sometimes she can be selfish but, after the vacation; he had sought her out again. Inviting her to hang with him, which of course was what rekindled their friendship. And though she'd appreciated it, what bothered her was that he would try to hold her hand when they walked together. Or when they hung out in groups he'd sometimes place his arm around her waist affectionately.  
  
It left Annie confused but delighted, and just a little irritated. She is still a teenager after all, she's still not sure what to feel exactly at the right moment. When Eren is around her now, she's calm, she's elated and warm. But she's also pining, aching, wanting now, because he's still touching her like he had at the Lake.  
  
Touching her heart rather. Eren may not be kissing her as much, but he still sneaks one in when she least expects it. It was driving her crazy. He played with her hair sometimes when they rode on the city bus together. He stroked her arms lovingly whenever she went to visit him after an intense gym work out.  
  
He even gazed at her wistfully like she was some ethereal being from a nether realm when he thought she was not looking.  
  
Annie sighed as she lathered her hair for the third time, too lost in her thoughts.  
  
A crush could only be a crush for so long before it evolved into something a lot more serious. Annie has him, she has Eren; but he doesn't want to them to change the way they are. Are they really meant to be together when he does not want to take that step forward? Would he even want to in the years to come; Annie thinks, she doesn't want to be his _side_ girl, who he stole kisses from and snuggled up to whenever he wants. Whenever he's lonely.  
  
As Annie left the shower, fresh and mint scented, she decided she is going to confront him about it today. It was now or never.  
  
But first. She has to try and swindle her father’s crush into this party.

* * *

  
Katy Perry's song Firework blasted from the living room stereo, the surround sound speakers making the walls vibrate with energy. The Christmas lights worked like a charm, illuminating the whole house in a vibrant glow. Her father's friends from his job were the first to arrive. Bringing beer and work out routines. Armin was second, he set to helping Annie put out the plastic cups and plates on the table for food that the rest of the guests were bringing.  
  
“Mikasa cooks a pretty mean lasagna y'know,“ He said as he unpacked another batch of paper plates, “I really hope she brings some, it's literally my favorite.“  
  
“I bet I could make a better lasagna.“  
  
Armin chuckled, “You and her are always competing with each other. I'm surprised you two haven't fought over Eren's company yet.“  
  
Annie teared open another bag of red plastic cups, eyebrows raised, “ _Oh_ , we have, but it's more of a teasing thing now.“  
  
“That's funny, I only figured it would get worse since you and Eren started dating.”  
  
She froze in place, cups just an inch above the table. Annie peered behind her to Armin who had his back turned as he sorted the plates.  
  
“We're not dating.“ She said, sounding as cold as the chilling ice in the freezer. She tried to lighten her tone more so Armin doesn't catch on, “He just wants another blonde to bother since Krista left him.“  
  
Armin turned to her, puzzled, “Really? I thought you two were a thing now, it just seemed like it, especially since you guys hold hands, kiss and what not.“  
  
Placing the cups down, Annie rubbed at her temples, “Yeah, I know he–“ She sighed, “He just wants someone to... _lean on_ I guess.“  
  
Armin pursed his lips, as if trying to read between her words, “Are you sure?“.  
  
“I kissed him, during our vacation, we kissed at the Lake.“ Annie leaned her back against the table. Might as well tell Armin anyway; there would be no point in holding back information this boy can and will find.  
  
“After that, we sort of,“ Annie waved her hand around, “wanted more time with each other. So we snuck off a lot.“  
  
“Well it certainly sounds like you two got acquainted.“ Armin huffed a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, right until the end of vacation. Where he broke the news to me that he didn't want to be in a relationship. He wanted us to remain as friends _but_ as you can see,“ Annie shrugged with a sigh, “He's not keeping to his word.“  
  
Armin stayed silent for a moment, Annie figured he was going to go into in his thinking mode so she began ripping open new packs of plastic culinary utensils and sorting them with the plates.  
  
“Have you considered that perhaps, he just doesn't want to use any labels?“ Armin pondered. Annie turned to him, plastic fork in hand.  
  
“No?“  
  
“Because that may be it.“  
  
Annie furrowed her eyebrows, twirling the fork around as she considered the notion. Eren doesn't what to use labels. Could that really be it? Boyfriend and girlfriend, sweethearts, soul mates; those kinds of labels? It seemed a bit ridiculous to her, only because she is a girl and she is still his friend. So technically she is still his _girl_ friend. Isn't that a label in itself? A girl friend. Maybe she is thinking too much into this. She should just ask Eren what his problem is when he arrives and be done with it.  
  
They have to be something, Annie thought. They have to be. How could she stay just friends with him when he was always over stepping his boundaries with her. You can kiss a friend, sure. But only so much till it got awkward or things escalated from there. You can touch a friend intimately as long as they give you their consent, but it would turn out the same way as kissing.  
  
You can love a friend. But sometimes that love changes too. Especially when you have known them for so long.  
  
Annie loved Eren. She did, she watched over him and cared as much for him as Mikasa. She loved him as a friend; and she had crushed on him like he was a boy next door. After their kiss, it was like a floodgate had opened. It wasn't just her body that responded to him. But her heart and soul. Annie loved Eren. No longer platonically, it was unconditional, she knew.  
  
What she does not know is if he loved her just the same.  
  
Annie placed the forks near the spoons, walking out of the kitchen isle, Armin called after her, voice rising above an Adele song.  
  
“I'll be back! I just need some air! “She shouted behind her. The moment she unlocked the front door, three guests greet her. Two of them holding aluminum foil covered pots.  
  
“What's up!“ Eren beamed at her, “I'd hug you but my hands are kind of full.“  
  
“Happy New Year!“ Added in Grisha, his glasses slightly askew.  
  
Mikasa just gave her nod of acknowledgment. Annie stepped to the side to let them through. Eren is the last to go in, on purpose; he stopped in front of her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She gave him a little smile as he pulled back. But then remembered why she had wanted to leave the house in the first place.  
  
“Eren?“ She grabbed ahold of his sleeve before he can walk away. He stopped in his tracks, tilting his head to her in question.  
  
“We need to talk.“  
  
She can see the alarms go off though his expressive eyes alone but he simply nodded his head as if he it hadn't bothered him.  
  
“Yeah sure. Let me just, put this away.“ He gestured to the pot.  
  
“Okay, meet me outside when you’re done.“ With that she heads out the door, closing it shut behind her.  
  
She was being brash, but she wanted to get to it. Annie wanted to know.

* * *

   
“What's your New Year’s resolution?“ Eren asked, as he slid the patio door shut, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs beside her. Annie sat with her knees to her chest on one of the lawn chairs. The muffled music from within the house thrummed with a rhythmic beat. Annie wondered if that neighbor lady had arrived yet. It was getting rather late.  
  
“Don't know, pass the 11th grade I guess.“ She said, than more briskly added, “You certainly took your time.“  
  
Eren leaned his elbows onto the table, “Yeah, well, Mikasa needed help with the lasagna and potato salad.“  
  
“It's really good you know!“ He quipped when she doesn't respond. Annie stayed somber, knees tucked in under her chin, appearing smaller than she already was. Lifting her head just so to bring her attention to him, “I wanted to talk about us.“  
  
“I know.“  
  
Annie stretched her legs out, swinging them to the side of the lawn chair, her eyes boring into his. “Then you know what am going to say.“  
  
“Not exactly,“ Eren murmured, "Is it about me?"  
  
"Us in general, I want to know where we are."  
  
"Your backyard?"

“Don’t joke around. You’re really confusing me with this, you know.”

“How?”

“Why say, _oh let’s just be friends_ when you keep,” Annie waved her arms in exaggeration, “Doing the things you do.”  Eren looked caught like a deer in head lights at her outburst, teal eyes wide and worried. Though he stayed silent as she continued.

“Is it that you don’t want to use any labels, is that it?” Annie pressed on. Watching his reaction closely.

Eren leaned back, running a hand through his tousled brown hair, “Maybe, I don’t know…I just…” he trailed off.

“You just what? Just _feel_ like it? Like doing whatever you want? You told me at the lake that we should stay _as friends_ Eren.”

An excited shout is heard from within house, that sounded a lot like her father. But it doesn’t deter Annie from her rant.

“ _Friends_ don’t freely kiss each other on the lips, or embrace each other like lovers do. Friends don’t hold hands- “

“Actually some do.”

“Well whatever,” Annie bristled, “It’s different between us, Eren. Because how can I not want to be something more than friends when you keep going over the line.” Her voice quieted to a little whine at the end. Eren looked at Annie apprehensively. Eyebrows furrowed in concern for her. She avoided his eyes for a moment, grazing the concrete ground with booted feet.

“I like you Annie.” He said, “But I value our friendship, you know? I can’t risk that. Relationships are,” He racked his head for the right word, “They’re sloppy sometimes, they’re hard to maintain. “

“You were in _one_ relationship, Eren. For Christ sake, and for not even that long.” Annie protested. What was it that Krista had done to this boy to make even think that way of dating?

“It was a year _and a half_!”

“Still not that long.”

Eren huffed, blowing air from lips in attempt to calm himself. “ _Annie_ ,” He pleaded, “Listen to me, _I know_ what I’m saying, okay? I care a lot about you, I don’t,” He sighed, “I don’t want to lose you in case something goes wrong.”

Annie shook her head, “You’re so negative, you’re not going to lose me. Where am I going to go? _The moon_?”

She sighed, pushing back loose blonde tendrils of hair behind her ear, focusing her attention on her scuffed boots. “Do you even like me?”

“I just said that I did.”

Annie snapped her head to him, looking hard into forest green eyes, “I mean _like_ me, Eren.” He should be able to understand her. What she meant, because she needed to know. Maybe she was too embarrassed to blurt the word _love_ in front of him. Maybe she thought they were too young, and he was too naïve. But she needed to know.

Eren pursed his lips, swallowing, switching his attention from the patio door to her small frame. “Do you _like_ me?”

Annie wrung her hands together, the corner of her lips quirking slightly, “I wouldn’t have let you kiss me if I didn’t.” She mumbled.

A pregnant pause blankets the two of them; the only sounds being the crickets and the indistinct lyrics of some Bruno Mar’s song from the party.

“I like you,” Eren said finally, “ _Hell yeah_ , I like you.” Annie’s heart fluttered at his reassuring words.

“Then why can’t we,” She hooked both her fore fingers together, “You know?”

“Annie, I told you. Why can’t we just stay the way we are, what is so wrong with how we are now?” He inquired.

“I want to know whether or not you really want to be with me, Eren.” She answered truthfully.

“I do want to be with you!”

“Then stop beating around the bushes already,” Annie exasperated, “Stop being scared that things will go wrong the very second we make it official.”

Eren recoiled at her words, burying his head into his hands, sighing loudly into his palms.

Guilt washes over Annie, she realized she was pressuring him to much right now. And after he just had his first break up and was still recovering from it too. “I’m sorry,” Annie got up from the lawn chair, touching his arm lightly, “I don’t mean to pressure you I just…” She trailed off, Eren lifted his head from his palms, eyes focusing on her.

“I want closure.” She said, her voice just above a whisper. Annie’s hand retreated to her side, and she hugged herself, turning away from him, “I want to know you’re not going to wake up one day and suddenly feel different about me. I want to know that you wouldn’t toss me to the side the moment you find someone else.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Annie thinks about going back into the house with the loud distracting music and chatty neighbor’s as she stared at the patio door. Maybe it would better to let Eren ponder all of this. Give him more time to come to a decision.

A pair of arms suddenly enclose around her petite frame, Eren brought her close to his chest, his chin resting on top of her blonde head.

“ _Stupid_. Why would I ever do that to you?” He hugged her tightly to him, too tightly, Annie wriggled like cat in his embrace so he released her. She turned to face him, a plethora of emotions being expressed in her eyes alone.

Eren clutched her tiny hands in his, looking her right in the eye, “You mean so much to Annie, you don’t even know.” He leant down, pressing a kiss too her forehead. “If you want too, really want to, then we can be together, as a couple I mean.”

Annie gazed up at him, his expression was tender, raw and revealing. She felt her heart speed up with the beat of the fast paced song playing inside her home. Her cheeks flushed brightly in the night; she was warm even when it was twenty degrees below temperature. He always had the effect on her.

“Are you sure?” She said hesitantly. “I don’t want to feel like I manipulated you into this…”

“Well, maybe a little bit.” Eren snickered playfully. Though Annie was being completely serious. He slid his hands to her waist, comforting her.

“But it’s okay. I just don’t want you to be sad anymore, I hate seeing you like that.”

“I wasn’t _sad_ ; I was just conflicted.” She murmured, resting her head against his chest. He hugged her tighter, pressing another soft kiss to her neck and shoulder. She shivered at the contact.

“Annie?”

“Hm?”

“You want to head back inside now? I’d very much like to eat some of that lasagna before the others tear it up.”

Annie smiled, face hidden in chest. she pulled back from him, “Might be too late for that.”

“Might be.” He whispered, eyes unabashedly trailing down to her rose colored lips. Annie caught on, pulling away from his hold, and walking onto the dark lawn. Eren was just about to protest; but she turned to him, eyes gleaming. Beckoning him with a finger. He raised a thick eyebrow at her, mouth quirking in a boyish manner. Eren followed her out into the night.

Hours later, the countdown began. All across the globe people chanted the dwindling down seconds. Everyone at the party swayed, drunk with joy, and laughing together. All crowded into the compact living room; watching the ball drop. Mikasa had given up looking for the two missing teens, now seated near Armin with fruit punch in her hand and a wistful smile on her face as music blared from the television, and the fireworks went off lighting the night sky in a myriad of colors. Everyone cheered, and embrace one another. Kisses from lovers are shared around the world. Babies are born minutes into the New Year, a newly wife and husband get ready for their new family. Everybody prepared for their New Year goals, their resolutions. Their new beginnings.

 “ _Stop_ ,” Annie giggled as Eren nipped at her ear lobe, warm hands sliding up her cotton sweater. Loud explosions pop into the sky above them, and she watched it all, from underneath him. The hues illuminating her face from red, too blue, too purple all too fast.

What a sight, she thought. What a beautiful sight.


	8. Year 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is descriptive drug use in this chapter so be forewarned. 
> 
> Also Bertolt. Be wary of him too.

**March 30 th 2012 **

Annie let out a wistful sigh, turning onto her side to gaze at the former birthday boy, who lay soundly asleep beside her. One arm cushioning the back of his head, the other resting on his bare stomach. Robin blue eyes roamed over his peaceful face as he slept unperturbed. Chest rising and falling with every soft snore. Annie reached out, delicately brushing stray strands of auburn hair from his forehead. Her fingers grazed the slight of his brow, lightly trailing down the slope of cheek, and across his sharp jawline.

She never really came to appreciate beauty as it was. They say it was in the eye of the beholder. Annie did not see much beauty in herself, but in him, it was boundless. And she grew to appreciate his beauty every waking moment.

Eren stirred in his slumber; mumbling something incoherent, he rolled over to his side, facing her. Annie smiled serenely, feeling that familiar pleasure and warmth course through her belly. Different from earlier; less exhilarating but still just as passionate. It made her heart thrum in euphoria. She huddled closer to him, swaddling them both in the beige colored blankets Eren had kicked off her bed in his sleep. Annie gently picked up his limp arm, placing it around her waist, then grazed a feather light kiss to his temple.

Snuggling closer to him; she let the steady beat of his heart lull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

**2013**

It was completely, honestly, irrevocably natural for Annie to feel this depleted of life when she was only in the midst of her high school senior year. Just stumbling around day to day. Not exactly knowing where she was going. Where she _wanted_ to go. Often staring absentmindedly into blank space because she was reaching adulthood _far too quickly_ for her liking.

Annie had no clue whether or not she wanted to attend a university right after she graduated. Or check into a study school, preferably one for to be a fitness trainer like her father. Or even apply for a long term crappy job just so she could at least have some money in her pocket. Of course the latter would probably be the _ideal_ choice. Because money made the world go round. Not to mention her father’s income had increased tenfold since the last year. So any colleges that do offer financial aid would not allow her to apply for it. Her father could only help pay off so much when it came to student loans.  Annie could picture it now; her swimming in past dues, half insane, half dead inside.

Perhaps if she got a part time job, that would benefit. But then again, she does not want to strain herself with the  pressure of work and school all at once. She had seen what that kind of stress could do to a person. But that is what it really all came down to wasn’t it. Money or education. _Money and education?_

Annie sighed as she flipped another page of the book she had been assigned to read. It was another classic dystopian novel from the twentieth century; apparently this one so called predicted the present future. As they all said to have done. Though the story was compelling enough, with intriguing characters to top it off; she could not bring herself to focus on it. Even on a beautiful sunny day like this, sitting down on one of the benches in the park. Birds chirping harmoniously and children laughing on the playground nearby. 

Annie couldn’t stop herself from worrying about her own future. It was something that weighed on the back of her mind like an anchor being thrown off a ship. Thinking of her future made her stomach feel slightly queasy. She was jealous and awed at how easily some people around her had their futures planned from the start. Mikasa had gotten an early acceptance letter to Trost University, she was going to major in nursing. Having had pre experience with it by working at Grisha’s clinic some time before. She said she had always wanted to help people to the best of her ability. Annie guessed it was just in her nature to protect and heal others.

Now Armin was still surprisingly enough, browsing through colleges. Visiting various college campuses with his grandfather and attending open houses. Annie knew the blond boy well enough to be aware that he already had everything prepared for himself. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, and what he wanted to major in; and how many years he would be taking till he reached his credentials and graduated. Which would most likely be seven or more, lord knows that Brainiac is going for a PHD, and PHD only.

Those two had their futures set, unlike Annie, who didn’t even know whether or not she wanted to go to a college in the first place. And if she does choose to go, what would be her major even, was _fitness_ a major? Annie remembered quite long ago when she told Eren how she had wanted to be a teacher. The memory made her mouth quirk slightly as she stared at a particular page in her book, too distracted in her thoughts to even read the first sentence.

Honestly Annie couldn’t even handle most people _her_ age; how on earth would she manage to teach a classroom full of rowdy kids. Of course Eren, her wonderful doting boyfriend, and part time gym buddy had his life set out for him too. His goals were planned years ago as a child, and were quite simple. He wanted to join the military; and by a sheer stroke of confidence he did. After a significant amount of required paperwork and countless clinical checkups, courtesy of his father, they had him enlisted.

He wouldn’t be leaving so soon though; not without graduating high school first.  After that it was off to boot camp for him. He was going to be gone for four months total, and then immediately go into active duty once he graduated from basic training. Traveling as far as outside the country to any of the stationed bases they ordered him be.

“It won’t be so bad,” He told her once when they were drifting about in her kitchen, “Honestly _your_ training is beast mode. I bet I can take anything _they_ throw at me.” Annie had just laughed and pinched his bicep before leaning in for a kiss. Though she doesn’t tell him much, but the thought of Eren leaving for any significant amount of time filled Annie’s heart with dread. Like a gray cloud looming ominously above her, ebbing away her only sunshine. She knew that he would be back for his gradation week; but it could only dwindle that lonesomeness feeling so much, because he was going to be shipped away right after. She was going to miss his silly antics, his warm embraces, and devious hands.

Annie was going to miss the comforting aura that his very presence brought that just _seemed_ to zap away all the stress and aches life swung upon her. Eren was like her lucky totem, when he’s around, she is at peace. When he’s around she can pretty much accomplish anything. Ugh _. Love._ It is stifling, but _so very_ pleasant.  

Annie closed her book, already given up on it after she realized she had just been reading the same paragraph over and over.  There was just no way she was going to be able to finish the book today. Not with so much on her mind. She kicked at some random pebbles that littered the ground, feeling her temple pulsate. She could go for some stress relief right about now, actually.

A particular strong scent suddenly permeated the air around her; Annie whiffed at it wrinkling her nose at the pungent smell. It was a potent tangy, almost skunk like scent that was wafting over from the next bench.

Annie peered over, taking in the sight of a seemingly well-dressed lanky man that was lounging with his long arm slung over the top of the bench, the other held a half finished burning blunt in his hand. She watched as he raised the blunt to his lips and inhaled.

Smoke bellowed from his nostrils as he exhaled and Annie watched it swirl in the air before dissipating. The man then dropped the blunt onto the ground without care. Crushing the burning embers under his polished shoe. He stood up from the bench, and Annie’s jaw almost dropped in awe at how bizarrely tall this peculiar man was. Well she knew he had to be tall with that build, but _goddamn_ he could eclipse out the sun.

He turned and started walking the opposite direction, most likely heading home. Annie watched the titan of man leave, but noticed something been left on the bench he had sat on. She squinted at it from her seat, it looked to be a wallet of some sort.

Well, maybe he would come back to retrieve it. But as Annie waited for him to turn around sheepishly and get his wallet, she found that, _nope_ , he had actually forgotten it. Annie sighed, time to save this man's identity, she supposed. Placing her book back into her purse, Annie stood from the bench, walking over to the next one. That odor was definitely even stronger around this area. She made a face, grabbing the fat leather wallet. Before running to catch up with the tall man.

Which proved to be quite difficult because his legs went on for miles whilst Annie’s maybe made a block and a half. Annie tried to match his pace, short but strong legs jogging to keep up with his long strides.

“Excuse me! “She called out, still jogging after the man. “Hey, you! With the impossibly long legs, you left your wallet! “At that the man finally turned to her. Halting mid stride. Annie jogged the rest of the way, thankful that he had stopped, she wasn't about to chase around a giant all day.

And a giant he was because as she approached him more closely she saw that, _damn_ , he was taller than any guy she had ever laid her eyes on. He was even taller than Eren! But of course she was not about to divulge on that topic.

“You forgot your wallet, “She said, not all hiding the surprise look on her face as she gazed way up into his own, “On the bench. “Annie held out the wallet to him. Or rather held up. He took it with a small thank you, though Annie could barely hear it. Now Annie had manners and knew when not to stare so much at a stranger that they became uncomfortable with it. But she couldn't help herself.

“You’re _seriously_ tall. “She remarked, blue eyes wide, and in awe. The brunet man shuffled slightly, coughing out what sounded like a laugh. “Well, I _am_ 6’3... “

“Christ.”

Annie stepped back a bit to get a better view of the tall man; and okay, he was _quite_ the looker.  Though he was not _Eren_ handsome, not boy next door with the really good abs handsome. But there were certain features about this man that women would definitely fond over. With that aquiline nose, and chiseled jaw. Most importantly, height.

“You’re pretty tiny yourself. “He commented, hunching his shoulders somewhat; squinting his chest nut colored eyes down at her. Annie folded her arms, giving the man a once over. “I’m 5’0, “ She quipped, “But maybe you're so tall that I appear small.“

“I'm sure even at an average height, you would still be pretty small. “He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. Annie, not so used to conversing with other older men turned her head in a huff, a dusty pink adorning her cheeks.

“Cute. “

“Huh? “

“I–I mean, Uh… “The tall man stammered, “Uh! That book! “He gestured quickly to Annie’s purse, she raised a blonde brow peering down at it; noticing the book she haphazardly stuffed in it was sticking out. “What about it?”

“It looks familiar. It’s by Ray Bradbury, right?”

“Huh,” Annie plucked the book from the contents of her purse, turning over the cover with little interest.  “You’re close, actually it's by George Orwell. I had to borrow this for an English project. “

The man shuffled awkwardly, a small shy smile appearing on his lips, “Is that so? What is it, like a critical lens essay?”

“Something like that. Couldn’t really focus on it though.” Annie said with a shrug, placing the book back inside her bag, “I’m Annie, by the way.” She held out her hand to the tall man, whom graciously took it in his own wide tan palms.

Annie stared astonishingly as they shook hands, her own small pale hand was practically engulfed by his very large one. His fingers brushed at her wrists.

“Bertolt. It’s a pleasure to...meet you…?” He stared at her oddly as Annie held his hand up with a scrutinizing gaze like she was inspecting something otherworldly. “Goodness, you would be amazing at basketball.” She brusquely commented, releasing his hand. Bertolt pulled back with a chortle, “So I’ve been told.”

Annie could not help but catch a whiff of Bertolt’s strong cologne that smelled faintly of ocean fragrance with the barest hint of cannabis that wafted over to her as a breeze rushed past them. She peered up at him curiously, and he acknowledged her with another warm welcoming smile.

“So I couldn't help but notice,” She started, intertwining her hands behind her back, “That what you’ve been smoking before smells faintly like, “She threw in a tiny cheeky smirk, “ _Marijuana_? “

Bertolt’s smile faltered a bit, and his eyes rounded with embarrassment at getting caught red handed, “No! No, that's just– “He bit his lip, eyes darting back and forth, “Uh, it’s–It’s just the air today, you know spring and all! “

“Hm-mm. _“_

 _“_ Really though! All this pollen and–and uh– “

“Do you have any more of it? “

Bertolt froze in his tracks, taken back, “Uh…more of _it_? “

“Yeah more of _it,”_ Annie sniggered mockingly, “It's either you buy or you sell right, which _one_ are you? “

Bertolt looked down at her nervously before glancing above her then double taking behind him twice as if the police would jump him at that very moment, “B-both? “He stuttered out as he brought his attention to her again, “I-I…uh,” Bertolt leaned down closer to her height, decidedly avoiding her gaze, “I don't sell…to minors. “

Annie gave a click of her tongue and a roll of cerulean eyes, “I'm not a minor, I'm eighteen. “She added with a firmer, “And do I look irresponsible to you? It's not like I'm going to rat you or anything. “

Bertolt regarded her with round brown eyes, his lips pursed in a nervous thoughtful manner, he actually was considering it. But then at the last minute just released a breath uttering, “Ah, I'm sorry I can't. Especially not in a place like this. “

Annie sighed, readjusting her bag as she turned on her heel to leave, “Well that sucks, I was also hoping to hang a bit, I mean it _is_ nice out. Anyway, “she gave a wave of her hand to the tall sweating man, “It was nice to meet you. I'll see ya’ around Bertolt. “  With that she began walking down the opposite direction from he stood.

Though she didn't get too far before she heard him call out to her; “W-wait! “He stammered striding over to her in three long steps.  Annie masked her little devious smirk as she turned her head back to face him with an utmost innocent expression, “Yes?”

Bertolt fumbled a bit, scratching the back of his head in a very Eren like fashion; Annie noticed the light shade of crimson stain the expanse of his cheeks, “Perhaps I do have some left, not for sale though, Um,” He swallowed, “I could roll up another joint but we’d have to _share_ it. “He said in a hushed tone, as if the very idea should repulse her. But honestly, Annie is way too far gone into the rabbit hole of constant anxiety and blissful ignorance  to even care about some stranger man’s germs. Besides he wasn't a stranger anymore, right? She knew his name already, that should have broken down some barriers.

“Is that okay? “Bertolt twiddled his hands nervously, “I'm not sick or anything, I don't have any diseases or–“

“It's fine it's fine, “She interrupted, “I don't mind sharing. “

“Okay, “Bertolt chewed on his bottom lip, it seemed to be some kind of nervous tick of his. Same with his twiddling fingers and how he seemed to shrink his posture as if to appear smaller in front of her. Maybe to be less intimidating, Annie thought. It was actually kind of…adorable.

“Uh, but we can't do it here. “He said, Annie heard the crinkle of plastic as Bertolt fumbled with something in his overcoat.

“What place you've got in mind than? “

“Come with me. “

* * *

 

 

Annie watched as Bertolt's long deft fingers rolled up the brown paper effortlessly, making sure one end was thinner and smoothing out any flayed bits.

They were loitering around a big parking lot, right on the side of some super market. Annie scoffed when she saw the place, this guy really was paranoid. Of course she should probably feel the least bit worried herself since she followed this stranger man here on her own accord. Not to mention there wasn't much people milling about. But she wasn't. Annie right then, just wanted to feel how it was to get high for the first time.

She heard the click of a lighter and saw Bertolt light the blunt he just rolled. Already placing it between his lips; before he looked down at her and remembered she was still with him.

“Oh! Damn, I'm sorry, “Bertolt flustered, he held the blunt between his fore finger and thumb to her, “Here, you can have at it first. “

“Okay…” Annie carefully took it from him, holding the same way as he had. Turning it around in her small hand, she stared at the burning embers, the pungent smell it released already permitting the air around her. Well here goes nothing, Annie exhaled. Then brought it to her lips, inhaling as much as she could.

Big mistake. She ended up sputtering out the smoke in coughs, eyes going red with tears. _And_ almost dropping the blunt. Bertolt took it away from her immediately, clapping his wide hand over her back.

“Not so fast, you'll choke! “He warned, patting Annie's back more gently, waiting for her hacking to stop. Finally, she caught a breath, her eyes were burning.

“You’ve never done this before, have you? “Bertolt gave her an inquiry look, Annie shrugged, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand.

“To be honest…No, but there's a first time for everything, right? “She said in between coughs. Bertolt’s hand was still heavy on the small of her back, he shuffled closer. Hunching a little further down to her level.

“Okay. Watch me, “He told her, bringing the still lit blunt to his lips, then inhaled smoothly. Annie observed as he held the blunt between his middle and fore finger, sucking his cheeks in, and then releasing a tendril of smoke from his parted lips that swirled in the air like ribbons before dissipating.

Bertolt passed it to her once more, “Try inhaling slowly, and don't blow all the smoke out in one go, just breathe it out casually. “

Annie nodded, taking the blunt from him again. This time when she put the blunt to her lips she followed Bertolt's simple instructions. Leisurely inhaling, and blowing the smoke out through pursed lips. No coughing stopped her. She does it twice more. Already feeling the thick aroma enhance her senses, calm her nerves. Annie’s mouth quirked in a small smile as she watched the smoke dance in front of her.

She turned to Bertolt who was gazing down at her as if he was completely entranced. His eyes were lidded and he had an almost serene look in his expression.

“Like that? “Annie tilted her head, white blonde hair shrouding her blue eyes. Bertolt made an indistinguishable noise in his throat, “Yeah, like that. “He muttered, snapping his attention to some other thing in the parking lot.

Annie figured he wanted his blunt back seeing as how he seemed to be acting strange, so she held it out to him. But he shook his head, “You can have it. “

“Why, think I have _cooties?_ “She teased, fiddling with the blunt, before taking in another drag.

 “What? _No!_ What is that even. “ Bertolt chuckled nervously, “It’s just, you know, your first. So I want to let you finish this one yourself... “

Annie exhaled out another wisp of smoke from her lips. It curled in the air twisting, and fading. She felt she was getting light headed, but in a good way. The more she drew in, the calm it provided. Spreading through her limbs in a euphoric rush of halcyon. The smoke clouded her panicked thoughts of her future in a gray blank slate, and anxieties frigid weight upon her shoulders was slowly melting like ice. She felt it all. Her only thoughts that clung to her mind so adamantly, were ones of Eren.

Oh. She wished he was here right now, experiencing this with her.

“You’re smiling. “She heard Bertolt murmur. She let out an unnaturally girlish giggle, turning to him.

“This is not so bad. “

“You think so? “He looked delighted.

“Helps me forget. “

Bertolt blinked at her curiously, “Forget about what? “

“Just, “Annie shrugged for the up tenth time, “Personal things. “  

“I see…”

Another drag has her get just a bit dizzy. She subs consciously grabbed a hold of Bertolt's sleeve like a child. But then let's go as she realized what she was doing. He peered down at her, concerned etched on his face.

“You okay? “

She laughed then. Not a giggle. Not a snicker. A full genuine beautiful laugh that threw Bertolt off guard. Such a hearty laugh from someone that seemed so small and distant, he thought, a heated flush appearing on his face.  

He looked ahead as if trying to spot a funny scene but saw nothing, he turned to her, “What? “

“Nothing! Nothing, It’s just,“ She managed between breaths, “I honestly cannot believe I'm smoking pot with some stranger I just met when I should be at home, studying for an English test.“

Bertolt’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second, “You have a test? You should head home then! “Though what he really wanted to do was spend the rest of this wonderful afternoon with her.

Annie gave a careless wave of her hand, “Hm, later. Let's hang a bit more. “

His heart thumped so heavily in his chest, Bertolt felt as if it might pop out of his rib cage and frighten the poor girl. He knew he should not be here right now. With this lovely young woman who coerced him into sharing what little of his stash he had left. But he guessed today was one of those days were fate threw one another obstacle at him and he had to decide whether he was going to face it or run away.

There was no way in hell he was going to run away from a woman like Annie. He had just met her, and he already was wondering about this small mysterious blonde.

“Hey Bertolt? “

He snapped obediently at her attention, “Yes? “

Annie dropped the finished blunt onto the ground. Crashing it under her boot. She turned to him, faded as she was, smiling almost dazedly. But she wasn't all gone. Bertolt could see the attentive shine in her pretty blue eyes.

“Thank you. “

* * *

 

 

She knew she was late getting home, because by the time she bid Bertolt adieu the sky had already bleed into the pink purplish hues of the sunset. Once she was at her front door, it was already night. The moon was gone, and Annie was still smiling like a blissful idiot due to the after effects of Marijuana.

She practiced her usual blank façade at the door before going in. She immediately spotted her father in the living room couch, a light beer in his head, and an arm around the plump red haired woman whom he had asked to go steady some time ago. Annie at first considered her as background noise, But the woman was polite and soft spoken. So she had given her a chance, her name was Lydia, and it turned out she worked as an attorney in Sina City. Her hair was actually dyed, and she had a son named Jean who attended Trost University.

Not that it mattered much to Annie. She could always use a little more family. Annie greeted them both with a bleak hello. Going to retreat upstairs for the best nap of her life before her father called out to her, “Ann’ Birdy! You wanna’ watch wrestling with us? “He craned his neck to look above the couch at her, Annie froze midway up the stairs. Too startled to turnaround, “Uhm. No. I’m going to bed. “

“Wha- going to bed?” Her father looked from the T.V screen back to her, “Already? It’s only eight o’ clock.”

Annie cleared her throat, “I’m just super tired today. Night dad! “With that she trotted up the stairs, hearing Lydia whisper something to her father as she reached the top. Annie sighed as she walked the short hall way to her room, damn was she tired. A little hungry as well.

Annie opened the door to her room and was suddenly attacked by a heavy weight! She was lifted in the air by strong tan arms; Annie yelped, grasping at the intruders’ navy shirt. She heard him laugh, and caught sight of brunet hair and bright teal eyes. Of course Eren would be here. Of course.

“You ass! Put me down. “She whacked at him with balled fists, He placed her back on the ground.  Rubbing at his sore shoulders.

“Scared ya’.” Eren smiled, welcoming her in with open arms. Annie let out a huff, shutting the door behind her, and locking it.

“Why didn’t my dad tell me you were here. “Annie grumbled, walking into his open arms. He drew her in an embrace, burying his head into her shoulder, placing a little kiss upon her flushed cheek and one on her lips.

“Told him to keep quiet, wanted to surprise you. “he said, then his thick eye brows furrowed and a perplexed expression replaced his happy one. Annie observed off handedly as he suddenly turned into a hound. He sniffed at her hair, then her neck, and clothes. Then brought her hand too his nose and sniffed that too. Annie yanked her hand back, “Okay weirdo, I’m not into any kink this is. “

Eren was staring really hard at her, not angry but like he was trying to piece together a story. “You’ve been smoking. “He muttered sternly, “Haven’t you? “

Annie crossed her arms, this better not lead to where she thought this was leading. Annie doesn’t need a lecture about _drugs_ , and what not to do. Especially not from her law abiding pre soldier of a boyfriend.

“What if I have? “

“Annie…” He sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. “You know what that stuff can do to you. Haven’t you taken any health classes? “

“I only hit it once. “

“ _Please_!” He scoffed, “I’m surprised your dad didn’t notice the stench right away. “Eren gently cupped her face in his hands, “Your eyes are all red too, _tch_. “He shook his head again, “You little delinquent. “

“Don’t tell my dad. “Annie spoke softly as Eren ran his thumb under her blood shot eyes. He snapped his eyes to her own. Annie could already see what gears Eren had in his head were spinning, he smiled kindly at her, before it morphed into a wolfish grin. Eren dropped his hands to her waist, held her close against him.

“I won’t tell on you, but you gotta’ do me some favors first. “He whispered into her ear, Annie shivered as his breath tickled. She pulled back, inches away from his lips.

“What pray tell, _favors_ are you asking for?”

“Ones that I would only ever ask of you.” He said huskily. She tugged at the strands of hair at the base of his neck.

“Is this blackmail Jaeger? You know I can kick your ass quite easily.” Annie bantered playfully.

“I know. “

“Hmm…But I’m willing to do some of your favors. “Eren watched her tinted pink lips as she spoke, swooping in for quick kiss as she finished her sentence.

“Really?”

“Mm-hm.”

Eren breathed out almost in relief, “Good. Cuz’ this was getting so hard for me; I don’t think I could stand it any longer. “He pulled away from her than, turning around and walking to her desk where he rummaged in his old school bag, and pulled out some folder haphazardly stuffed with loose leaf.

Annie stared dumbly at it, “What’s that?”

“My homework. “Eren smirked. Annie gave him a confused look, “ _What_?”

“You’re going to do my homework for me, babe. “He added cheekily, tossing the folder onto the bed. Annie rubbed at her temple, “Are you serious. “She dead panned.

“Super serious, Or!” Eren raised a finger in the air, “Or! I’m telling on you.” He pointed at her accusingly. But his stupid smile made him look all the more childish. Annie plopped herself onto the bed, “You’re unbelievable. “

“And you’re high. “He took a seat beside her, his weight lifting her up on the plush bed. Annie rolled her eyes, “Only partially. “She snatched the folder he brought out and studied the contents inside. A disarray of math and chemistry homework. She snorted, figures. Eren stretched himself out across her bed, his shirt lifting just a bit, exposing enough caramel colored skin to catch Annie’s attention.

“So what. Did Mina offer you some and you gave into peer pressure or something? “Eren asked, putting his hands behind his head, watching her. Annie scoffed, flipping through another packet of homework.

“No. Mina wouldn’t do that. Plus, I barely even talk to Mina anymore. “

“So…you smoked by yourself?”

Annie twisted her body to him, blatantly staring at his exposed tummy, then to his face. He raised an eye brow at her questionably. Turning back to sifting through his homework, Annie said briskly, “I had some company.” 

“What company?” The bed bounced as Eren propped himself to his elbows, staring holes into her back.

“Good company. “

“Oh, _really_? “

“Yes really. “

“Hm.” Eren stayed silent for a moment longer. Then he sat straight up at the speed of lightning but Annie was already straddling him before he could even leave the bed.

“MR. LEONHAR- MM!” Annie clamped a hand over his mouth, settling her weight low on his stomach. She leaned in closely to his wide green eyes, her platinum hair caressed his face. Annie half smirked, “You have the right to remain silent. “She whispered.  Enjoying this position far too much. There was something about having Eren underneath her that just…did _things_ to her.

“Anything you say or do will Be-AH!” Eren flipped her over, the bed bounced as he held her down with his weight, looming above her. Annie released a bubbling laugh, wiggling her small legs underneath him. “Alright. You asshole, you got me. “She pushed at his chest, but he pressed forward, kissing her firmly on the mouth. Nearly knocking the breath out of her. Annie gasped as he pulled away smiling cutely at her and pecking her nose before getting up off of her.

She sat up, blonde hair a tangled birds nest and her sweater slightly pulled up. She smoothed it down while Eren picked up his homework that went flying everywhere the moment Annie pounced on him.

“Seriously though, “Eren spoke more somberly this time as he stacked the papers into neat piles, putting them back in order, “What company? “

“Ah, don’t worry about it. “Annie sighed.

“I _have_ to. I’m your boyfriend,” He said pointedly, “I can’t have you hanging around some weird old creep trying to get high. “

“…He wasn’t a weird old creep. “

Eren whirled around, flabbergasted, “Oh! So it _is_ a he? “

Annie waved him off, kicking off her boots and scooting further onto her bed, “You know what. Forget I said that. “

“No. I want to hear more about this pot friend of yours. “

Annie dropped back onto her bed, “ _Eren_.”

“What does he do? No actually,” Eren stacked the remaining papers, dropping them on her desk, He scooted up beside her, “What school does he go to? Where does he work? What’s his address? “

“Oh my god.”

“What’s his IP number?”

“Stop.”  She shoved him away lightly. Turning her back to him. “I’m tired. Be quiet. “

“Annie, “Eren pressed on, laying down beside her, “I just want for you to be safe. “

“I am safe,” Annie rolled over to him, resting her head onto his chest, “Need I remind you who was it that cried when I put him in a headlock for an hour?”

“I didn’t cry! Something just got in my eye and- “

“Sure okay.”

Annie felt the vibrations as he exhaled and spoke again, his fingers playing with tendrils of her flaxen blonde hair, “But in all seriousness. Just please, don’t make a habit out of this. Okay? I care too much about you. You’re going to make me go gray at twenty something worrying about you. “

“So stop worrying about me.” Annie muttered against the fabric of his shirt.

“You know that’s impossible…” He brought an arm around her small frame. “Can you promise me you won’t do it again? At least not without telling me first, Please?”

Annie lifted her head, “ _Eren_.” She drawled out in a whine, “I am fine.”

“Please. Just in case if there’s an emergency. Anything could happen y’know?”

“Okay, okay. I promise. “Annie laid her head back onto his chest, she hummed, “Maybe you’ll get to meet Bertolt one day too. “

“Who the hell is Bertol- _mm_!” Annie shut him up this time with her lips and not her hand. Slanting her mouth over his open one. He grunted, pressing her closer. They parted to catch a breath, Eren gave her a coquettish look.

“Is your dad still down stairs?” he rasped

“Yeah he’s watching wrestling with Lydia. “

Eren sighed, “Damn. “

“Still want me to do your homework, _hm_? “Annie asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

“I’ve got a couple of _other_ favors, if you want to get to _those_ first. “He waggled his eyebrows at her. Annie snorted, straddling him once more.

“You think you can keep quiet?”

“Uh…I can try. “

“You better. “Annie descended upon him again. “Dork.” She teased in between their kisses, and he loved her all the more.

* * *

 

It was yet another beautiful sunny afternoon in the park, the birds were singing and people drove by blasting upbeat songs. But once again, _she_ was nowhere to be found. Bertolt sighed, tossing away the cigarette he had just lit. It just wasn’t the same thing. Tobacco just wasn’t the same. Smoking in general was not the same.

He wondered what she was doing right now. He wondered if she’ll ever visit this park again; if their paths would cross once more. He wished. He wished every day since three months ago. Since he heard her graceful laugh, saw her bewitching smile. Her dazzling robin blue eyes that sparkled like crystals in the sunlight, and her silver blonde hair lit like a halo around her head. She haunted him every day. Annie. The five-foot-tall girl whom if he hadn’t left his wallet on the bench that day, he would have never met.

Bertolt crushed the stub of his cigarette onto the ground with more force than necessary. Fate was cruel. It could give you something beautiful, and then take it away in the blink of an eye. He figured that was just his bad luck.

But still he waited for her. Every day. Until one hot summer day, he couldn’t wait anymore. Just when he was about to give up on everything; he heard her alluring voice call out his name. This time it was real, and he turned to see her, heart rushing with so many emotions. There she was, blonde hair pinned, clad in black shorts and a striped tank top. But there was another, Bertolt noticed, a boy. His smile dropped from his face and his heart went with it as he watched the younger man curl an arm around her waist as they neared, almost protectively. The boy gave him a scrutinizing look.

Ah yes. Bertolt gulped, sweating profusely. Fate was indeed a cruel one.


	9. Year 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! And yes I'm sorry for delaying this story, (TBH I couldn't think of anymore good scenarios lol) But it's back on track and I really do want to finish this already. I really appreciate the kudos and comments too! since this was technically my first story (Sort of?) , Really you readers are very sweet! I hope everyone enjoys this one. I know I did.

**June 13 2013**

* * *

 

Bright colorful strobe lights flickered high above; hues of green, purples and reds washed over shimmering silk gowns and satin dress shirts. The DJ hyped up the pulsing beat of the music and the seniors of class 2013 flung their arms high in the air, screaming for an encore. Young men and women danced to the heavy rhythm, grinding and swaying; gliding across the sparkling black tiles.

Teachers of the former students stood off to the side, congratulating their star pupils, or sharing a non-alcoholic drink.

One in particular, an eccentric bespectacled woman by the name of Zoe. Whom the students knew as Ms. Hange, but often joked around by calling her Lucky Seven; because her biology classes were so tough that it was nearly impossible for anyone to score higher than a seventy-seven. Even the gifted students couldn't fathom it.

She dawdled around a rather stout fussy well-dressed looking man with a trimmed under cut. Secretly sharing her concoction of heavy liquor she had stored in her purse. This man was one of the deans of Sina Tech. A man to be feared; especially when he was prone to giving detention when a student ever so much as looked at him the wrong way. But right now, he was at ease, happy even. And just the slightest bit drunk.

“Hange you…” He mumbled above the beat of the music, stumbling over to the tall woman's side, “You did something…!” He shook a finger at her accusingly, mouth drawn back into a frown, “You did something to my drink!”

Zoe giggled at his inebriated state, she’s actually quite used to seeing him this way considering the drinking games they held every Christmas party at their fellow pal’s Erwin Smith’s condo. The principal was no stranger to partying. But he often lost when it came to knocking back shots of flaming tequila against the infamous Levi Ackerman. 

Though since she’s usually always the sober one, (actually she was permitted not to drink ever since that incident at one of Smith’s parties where they all woke up in each other’s clothes, and Hange admitted she remembered suggesting it’d be a good idea to switch identities for a social experiment, whatever that meant.) Zoe was always the one to drive a complaining drunk Levi home.

It’s hard to tell when he was drunk exactly, you’d have to really know him to see the slight sway in his gait, or hear the slur in his words. Like the way he was right now, actually.

“Oh, I didn’t do anything,” Hange laughed, waving a hand at him, then plucked the mini battle of raspberry schnapps from his hand, “I just mixed a different brew is all. I call it Zoe’s special número two!”

Levi blinked owlishly at her, then abruptly snatched the pink bottle from her hand, downing the last of its contents in one swig. He offered it back to Hange who took it graciously.

“How’re you feeling Levi?!” Hange shouted as the music shifted to a more upbeat remix of a song; the prom goers cheered as the bass dropped midway. The more promiscuous young couples already showing off their lewd dance moves.

Levi made a face of utter disappoint, even through his placid drunkenness, he was still in his dean mode, watching like a hawk as one of the known couples on the dance floor grinded slowly on the other, not caring for the attention they were receiving.  

Their former dean scoffed at the sight, looking away into the sea of young adults. Hange followed his gaze, giggling as Levi nearly choked when his eyes landed on another one of their students, practically humping a young woman in such a robust sexual manner they call dancing. The young gentlemen gripped hard at the young lady’s thigh as she brought a hand up to touch the back of his neck, and wiggled her hips against his. A coy smile played on her ruby painted lips. Curled platinum blonde fringes fell from her neat bun as she turned her attention to the dean, crystal blue eyes as bright and vivid as her sparkling dress were full of mischievous intent.

Levi grimaced her way, turning from the atrocious scene, “Can you believe these kids?” He scoffed, glancing to Hange, “I guarantee you half of them will be buying strollers by next year.”

Hange guffawed, giving him a slap him on the back, causing Levi to stagger, he caught himself before he could fall face first onto the marble tiles.

“Oh goodness, Levi. They're just having fun!” She chuckled.

“Fun.” Levi grumbled, eyes landing on their former soccer-star student Eren Jäger as he twirled his blonde prom date around and laughed when she not-so-accidentally fell into his arms. They were locked in a lover’s embrace. Levi could just feel the cringe resonate within him. When they pulled apart, Eren placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead and then led the blonde by her waist back into the crowd of other graduated seniors.

“Was he looking?” Eren snickered into Annie’s ear as they maneuvered through the slew of dancing bodies. She laced her fingers with his when they came to a stop at the fruit punch bowl, coming around to his front with a cheeky grin that was almost too akin to his own.

“His face was priceless.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “It was all like,” Annie opened her mouth in a surprise gape and widened her eyes like saucers in reminiscent of Levi. Eren snorted, grabbing two of the red plastic cups laid out on the table. He released Annie’s hand to grab the ladle left in the fruit punch, pouring for himself and her.

“Man, that guy was on my back every day since freshmen year.” Eren said aloud as the music pulsed around them, he took a sip of his drink savoring the tangy sweetness. Then handed Annie her own cup. “I swear, it’s like he was born with a stick up his ass or something.”

Annie drank carefully from her cup, surveying the other beautifully dressed men and women swaying around each other or lingering in the back of the convention hall. Eren’s school was unbelievably crowded, there were more than five hundred seniors attending this school that was far beyond the number at Shigansina High school, which was a measly three hundred. Annie vaguely wished she followed Eren into this school as Mikasa had done. Shigansina School of the Arts did have its perks, what with being just a couple blocks away from home. But she still pondered what could have been, if she had chosen Sina Tech instead. Perhaps she and Eren would have gotten together much sooner. She wouldn’t have had to miss him the way she did freshmen year.

He was staring at her now, teal eyes shining in wonder as he awaited her response. Annie quirked an eyebrow his way, tapping a blue manicured nail on her cup, “Well, you are a handful.” She remarked with a smirk. Eren always had her smiling, even if it was unintentional.

He scoffed, “Excuse you?” then placed his cup down on the decorated table. “I’m a handful?”

Eren jabbed a thumb in the direction of his former dean, leaning down to Annie’s height, “Listen, the amount of times I’ve gotten detention from that guy for just being a minute late too class is ridiculous.”

Annie placed her cup down beside his, “Maybe you could, I don’t know, not have been late to class?” She snickered.

Eren pouted cutely at her, “Come on, don’t take his side.” He whined, “You never once got detention, did you?”

“Nope.”

“You teachers pet.” Eren grumbled, reaching for his drink, his arm tipping over her own cup in the process. Annie shot forward, grabbing the cup before it could spill bright red juice all over Eren’s neatly buttoned vest. Luckily she had already drunk its contents half way.

 “So clumsy! Don’t go and stain that nice shirt of yours.” Annie chided him with a sweet tone, like a parent would a child, “I’m sure Mikasa spent all night ironing it.”

Eren all but rolled his eyes dramatically, “I’ll have you know I iron my own clothes now, thanks.”

To be perfectly honest, Eren did in fact look quite handsome. Annie was flabbergasted when she first laid her eyes on him on the front porch of her house. Mikasa hadn’t been present as she had gone as Armin’s prom date a few hours prior. Annie was secretly relieved that Mikasa had said yes to the coconut headed blonde. Had she been here, Eren and her would have stolen the spotlight for best matching pair. The two shared the same vivacious wine red and suede black colors. A contrast to Annie’s shimmering sapphire gown. Eren wore a Victorian styled vest over a silk made dress shirt, together with his dark dress pants and polished black shoes. He looked more than stunning in Annie’s eyes. He even slicked back his usual wild brown locks which had grown even longer in the past year; only a few stray hairs refused to be kept in place. They tickled at his cheekbone, Annie wordlessly reached up, tucking them behind his ear like he always done with her.

Eren gazed down at her, his expression growing soft, he brought a hand up, grazing her cheek lovingly with the back of his hand. Annie closed her eyes as he leaned down once more, awaiting the feel of his lips upon hers. But the feeling never came as the DJ pulled them out of their own little world with his booming voice. The loud music came to a halt; a collection of groans and boos echoed in the great hall. The DJ cleared his throat into the mic, before speaking again, with as much gusto as before.

“ALRIIIGHT, GRADUATES OF SINA TECH! WERE GONNA’ TAKE IT NICE AND SLOW NOW, YA’LL CUTE COUPLES ON THE DANCE FLOOR, HOLD ON TIGHT TO EACH OTHER FOR THIS NEXT SWEET CLASSIC NUMBER!”

With that, the next song came flowing from the massive speakers. A soothing instrumental rhythm played compared to the bass heavy songs of before; and then a woman’s voice started singing, somber and delicate lyrics bounced off the walls. It was beautiful, Annie thought. She looked to Eren, who was already smirking knowingly, he held out his hand to her.

“Madame?” he graced her with a bow, Annie couldn’t help but giggle in a mocking girlish way, rolling her eyes as she placed her white gloved hand within his own. So unlike her, but then again with Eren, there’s so many sides of her she’s never even known herself, that only he can bring to surface.

They disappeared among the throng of other couples that clung to each other on the dance floor. Eren placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing his other hand to the small of her back. Annie shivered as she felt his warm hand touch her; since her dress was backless she felt his warmth radiating onto her flesh. Goose bumps appeared on her skin, and Eren’s lips quirked slightly. He knew the effect he had on her, and he was using it to his advantage. Trailing his fingers feather lightly up her spine as they swayed across the dance floor, Annie’s breath hitched as he reached her neck. Her weak spot, the one that had her careening for him when they’re alone together in her bedroom.

“You’re beautiful.” She heard him whisper, low and deep. Annie snorted, blowing away blonde tendrils that fell onto her face, her hair had become a mess from the heat and humidity. Eren tucked the loose hairs behind her ear as she had done with him. Then tilted her chin up gently, making her lock gazes with him, illum0ines emeralds meeting glimmering sapphires,

“No, seriously. You are,” He told her, “Absolutely gorgeous.” Then he twirled her around with all the elegance of a prince, and she was back in his arms before she knew it.

Annie chuckled throatily, “Absolutely?” She brought her arms around his neck, tugging him closer, and he placed his hands onto her slim waist, guiding her. The woman’s bewitching singing drifted in and out of their ears.

“Yes,” He sighed, “Gorgeous and mine.”

Annie’s glossy lips curled back in that devious little smile of hers, “Is that supposed to be your cheesy pick up line?”

“Uh, yeah?” he quirked a suggestive eyebrow at her, “Is it working?”

Annie could only chuckle in response, and he laughed with her, because this was the girl he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And hearing her laugh was so very important to him. As her best friend and her lover, he wished to hear it a thousand or more times in their future together.

Annie voiced his very thoughts, peering up at him through heavy mascaraed lashes, “Eren?”

“Hm?”

“Where do you see us in twenty years?”

“Wow twenty? Huh, well,” He pursed his lips together in thought, “I’ll hopefully be a sergeant by then, got all my stars and badges. You’d be my super cute wife and we’d have this like...” Eren trailed off, racking into his boundless imagination, “We’d have this nice little cobble stone house, white picket fence and all. Oh! And a dog.”

He smiled down at her, but then faltered slightly, “…Two dogs actually.” He added.

Annie could feel her heart skip a beat at the mention of her becoming his wife. At the mention of the word ‘wife’ alone. He had thought so far into this. Their life together, commitment. Marriage. Kids. Annie flashed him a small grin, pearly teeth glinting in the colorful strobe lights.

“No kids?” She said inquiry, her breath ghosting over his throat. Eren swallowed, she watched his Adams apple bob up and down nervously, then looked questionably into his eyes.

“You want kids?” he asked, tilting his head, his bangs now coming loose again.

Annie responded with the same question, “Do you want kids?”

 “…Maybe one.”  Eren shrugged.

“Just one?”

“Maybe two?”

She watched him tuck the stray lock of hair behind his ear again, before he rested his hand on her waist once more. “In all honesty, I don’t know. Depends, I guess.”

“Yeah…”

The couple swayed to and fro with the dazzling rhythm of the song. The woman’s charming voice now giving away to instrumental as the song neared the end. The music soon faded, Eren leaned down, placing a kiss on Annie’s temple.

“I do hope we last long together.” She murmured as he pulled away. Eren snorted, dragging her to him till she was tucked safely under his chin.

“We better.” He rumbled, Annie buried her face into his neck, she could smell the spice of his cologne. Orange mandarin and cedar. She breathed him in, feeling the vibrations of his vocal cords as he spoke again, “It would be a shame if things ended so quickly, when we only just started. I can’t really picture myself with anyone else but you now.”

Annie suddenly pulled away from him, “oh god, Eren…” She drawled and he stared wide eyed at her as if he’d done something wrong.

“What?”

She shook her head, smiling up at him, “That was unbelievably cheesy.”

* * *

 

**Pre-2014**

Annie skidded back on the balls of her feet nearly falling over as she blocked quickly before she could get struck again with that stupid menacing stick; she prepared herself for Mikasa’s next attack. The Eurasian girl hopped back, steadying herself, chest heaving as she took in deep breaths of air. Sweat beaded from her temple, Annie watched it cascade down her cheek bone. Mikasa advanced than, briskly spinning on her toes with the grace of a ballerina avoiding Annie’s abrupt swing, she whacked Annie’s thigh with the end of her stick before the blonde could retaliate.

Annie yelped at the impact; rubbing at the reddened skin all the while glaring at the taller girl as she pulled back with a little smirk playing on the edges of her lips.

“That was my ass, _Ackerman!“_

“Well, maybe you should guard next time.” Mikasa scoffed, flipping ink black locks behind her shoulder, her tight braid practically coming undone from their intense training session.

Annie groaned in frustration, throwing her head back, “Can't we just actually spar instead of whacking each other with these damn sticks?”

“These damn sticks are called _Shinai_ ,” Mikasa corrected, tapping the end of her bamboo sword on the waxed wooden floors, then jabbed it at the shorter girl with a scrutinizing look, “And you’re not even holding yours correctly. You’re supposed to grip the handle with _both_ hands.”

She sauntered over to Annie, yanking the sword from her loose grip, “Even your stance is entirely wrong.” Mikasa shook her head disapprovingly. “You’re a mess, and yet you expect to win.”   

Annie sighed, shrugging nonchalantly at Mikasa’s berating. It wasn’t her fault she was inept at the _Art of kendo_ ; or anything that required using a wooden sword to whack people with, really. Annie loosened her limbs a bit, a bruise now already forming where Mikasa had struck her. She stretched her arms high above till she heard a pop sound, just too see the taller girl wrinkle her nose in disgust as she absentmindedly twirled both swords around.

“Gross.”

Annie ignored her, stretching out her legs next, “This must be your way of tormenting me now that I’m dating Eren, huh?”

“ _Please,_ I’ve got better ways of torment than this.” Mikasa tossed one wooden sword in the air with expertise, and caught it before it could even hit the floor. Annie rolled her eyes, not at all impressed. Mikasa paced over, holding out the handle side of the shinai to her. “Now,” Mikasa stepped back just as Annie took hold of the wooden sword, peering up at her through blonde fringes.

“Grip the handle of your sword tightly, and prepare to guard.”

“It’s a _stick._ ” Annie huffed, blowing tangles of blonde from her face. But still followed instructions, grasping the bamboo handle with both hands, she held it out in front of her, pointing the tip, (or _Kensen_ as Mikasa stubbornly refers it as) to the raven haired girl, widening her stance just so. Mikasa observed her studiously.

“Not bad,” She clicked her tongue, inspecting Annie from all angles, she lightly tapped her foot against the shorter girl’s calf, “Your stance needs to be a little wider.” Annie scoffed, widening her legs so much it almost appeared she was doing the split.

“Seriously?” Mikasa snorted, placing her palms onto Annie’s shoulders and fixing her into the right stance. Annie waited rather impatiently as Mikasa checked her over once more, before lifting her own bamboo sword, and mirroring the same stance.

“Alright, when I say guard, you _guard_. Understand?”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

Mikasa did not move for all of three minutes, and Annie knew it was just to piss her off. But she didn’t drop her focus from the girl. Gripping the handle of the shinai so tightly that she felt she’d crush the bamboo in half. Mikasa even had the gull to smirk at her scowling expression; almost prompting Annie to strike her then, but she persevered.

It was only when a certain coconut headed blonde waltzed though the sliding doors of the dojo with mail in his hands, that Mikasa advanced. Annie almost dropped her sword with how quickly she moved on her feet, like she was dancing on ice. But everything was coordinated, she was in absolute control.

“Guard!” Mikasa’s command bounced off the walls, and Annie immediately lifted her sword horizontally just as Mikasa’s heavy strike came down, muscles tensed as they both locked glaring eyes. Annie grimaced as Mikasa hopped back, but then forged ahead all too quickly, twirling her sword around to the side.

“Guard!”

“ _Jesus Fu-!_ ”

The loud _thwap_ sound of wood slapping against skin resounded in the small dojo, and Annie’s slew of curses all in Russian and English followed after. Armin could only offer a consoling smile as Annie limped over to him, rubbing the other side of her reddening thigh.

She tossed the bamboo sword carelessly behind her, “That’s it. I’m done for today, you hear that, _beast!”_ She shouted behind her, Mikasa barely batted an eye at the insult, picking up the discarded sword.

“We still have one more match left, giving up so soon?”

Annie halted, spinning around with a steely glare that had absolutely no effect on the raven haired girl.

“I’m not _giving up_. I’m just tired of playing _with sticks_.” Annie crossed her arms, giving Mikasa a once over, “How’s about I show you one of my techniques I’ve been working on?”

Mikasa sighed, “For the last time, we are not sparring.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t feel up to it right now.”

“Scared?” Annie taunted, “This technique of mine _is pretty_ harsh. I’ve used it on Eren a number of times.”

That certainly snapped the Eurasian girl’s attention to her, coal colored eyes narrowed threateningly. Though Annie continued, unaffected by Mikasa’s murderous expression, unlike Armin who was cowering behind her.

“Oh yeah, almost had him _in tears_ that one time.” She said with a click of her tongue, “Shame, he was really getting it too- “

“Fine.” Mikasa’s curt reply cut through, she tossed the bamboo swords to the side. Callous hands balling into fists but she kept them lowered.

“Your go.”

Before Annie could even start, Armin rushed between the two girls, clearing his throat rather loudly. He held up two small white envelopes, “Ladies, I am so sorry to interrupt your feud, but we should really read Eren’s letters now.” 

Both Annie and Mikasa blinked owlishly at her each other before bounding over to the blond boy, Mikasa peeked over his shoulder as he tore one of the envelopes open, “Eren wrote to you?” She asked.

“He wrote to us.” He gave the other unopened envelope to Annie who took with a raised brow, “This one was addressed to you only, Annie.”

Annie eyes skimmed over the chicken scratch scrawl of Eren’s hand writing on the envelope, as Armin quietly read to them the letter he’d already opened.

_To: Annie Leonhart_

_1703 Wallway,_

_North Maria, Shigansina town, 44325_

Her heart fluttered like butterfly wings as she thought of the last time she had seen him. It was four months ago, when the sweltering heat of July was too much to bare. He’d been packing his things for the long trip to the Military base that’s nestled deep within the barren parts of Trost. She had been helping him fold his clothes into his suitcase, brooding the entire time because she just couldn’t stop thinking. About his leaving, her staying and their future. Mulling over past, and present thoughts as she’d stuffed his socks underneath jeans. She almost hadn’t noticed when he’d snuck up behind her, enlacing his arms around her and bringing her flush against him. Asking her what was wrong as he rubbed soothing circles onto her hips.

She’d spun around than, dropping the tank top she’d been folding and throwing her arms around his neck. Kissing him feverishly like he was going away forever. Which was ridiculous because he would be coming back on the holidays. Though it would only be for a week. Plus, Annie couldn’t quite help herself, with the house being too empty and still. Her mind had already gone elsewhere by the time he hoisted her up, and she’d wrapped her legs around his waist. They lost three hours of packing that day, which had set Eren back a bit. But he hadn’t minded, not at all.

It had been frightening to find out not two weeks later after Eren had left; She had missed her period. Annie turned frantic, thinking of all the scenarios that could have possibly happened. They had used protection, but anything was still possible. She hadn’t told Mikasa or Armin, or even her father. She had never felt such alarm in her life; it was scary. Not because she was eighteen, but because she felt she wasn’t ready for that next step in life. She thought about her future, Eren’s future. They’re future. They were so young; and so not prepared.

It just wasn’t the time. Fortunately, she had only overreacted. Her period had come very late, and she’d never felt more relieved to have gotten those mind numbing cramps than before. She had written to Eren all about it too; and now he had finally written her back. Though she haughtily wished he hadn’t taken so goddamn long just to reply.

Annie half listened in as Armin read the last contents of the letter addressed to him and Mikasa.

 “ _I hope dad is doing well_ ,” he read, “ _Make sure to remind him that he needs to take care of himself too, alright Mikasa?”_

Mikasa smiled vaguely at the mention of her name, Armin continued, _“And Armin, dude I hope that big brain of yours gets you somewhere. You’re going to make it big one-day bro, I just know it. I love you guys, stay safe. Love and Peace, Eren.”_

Armin chuckled at the crude drawing of Eren with sunglasses giving a thumbs up at the very bottom of the page. Mikasa plucked the letter from his hands, silently reading it over.

“Do they really have to shave a certain way?” She turned to Armin.

“I believe shaving is a mandatory requirement in the military,” Armin tapped his chin, “Not sure why, really.”

“Does Eren even _need_ to shave?” Mikasa squinted her eyes curiously at the letter in her hands as if the answer would appear there.

Annie scoffed, crossing her arms, “Of course he does. Stubble is irritating when its rubbing against your skin, y’know.”

_“What?”_

“What.”

Armin brought his hands up defensively, taking their glaring silence to step out of their way. “I-uh…guess I’ll just take my leave now.” 

“No.” Mikasa slapped the letter to Armin’s chest, all the while glowering at the blonde across from her, “You stay.”

“H-huh?”

Annie folded her own letter, tucking it into the pockets of her sweat pants. “Yeah Armin, stay. _Someone_ has to keep count of how many times I whoop Ackerman’s ass.”

Mikasa sneered, “You can hardly hold your ground in Kendo, and now you’re talking big?”

“Because you know I will.”

The heated glare Mikasa sent her way could melt ice bergs. “ _Right._ ” She didn’t take her eyes off Annie, hands flexing at her sides, “Armin, please mark down the times I’m going to incapacitate Miss. Leonhart here.”

“O-kay?”

Annie shook her head, blonde tendrils coming loose as she smirked derisively at her opponent. She tensed her muscles, bringing up her fists in her signature fighting pose. Mikasa waited passively across from her.

“Armin?”

“Um, yes?”

“Start the match.”

“Oh! Uh…Begin?”

Annie let out a roaring cry just as Mikasa leaped forward. Armin stayed glued to the wall with trembling hands as all hell broke loose in that dojo.

* * *

 

For the next few days, Annie nursed flourishing dark bruises scattered on her arms and legs, as well as a slightly sprained wrist. Well she gotten what she wanted, which was a damn good fight. But at the cost was her missing two good work days. She couldn’t afford to miss out on another day. This morning sun’s bright yellow light streamed through her blinds, little dust specs danced in the air as she slammed her fist on the alarm clock that continuously blared an old pop song. Why she had chosen that as wake up call, she had no idea. But she knew she absolutely loathed the song now.

“You still going to work today?” Her father peered down at her worriedly as she downed her second cup of coffee.

“Got to.” She sighed, “How else I’m I going to pay for those college classes?”

Her father let out a tired grunt of agreement, he reached into his pocket as she grabbed her parka off the coat rack, and wrapped herself in a cotton white scarf.

“What’s that?” Annie nodded her head to item her father was fumbling with in his palms. It looked like a fishing bobber, the little red and white ball attached to the wire of a fishing rod. Annie tilted her head at her father curiously as he jingled the little ball in front of her face. It was hanging from a key ring, and next to it was black gripped key.

“ _Dad_ ,” Annie brought a hand to her forehead, “Don’t tell me.”

“Guess what my tax refunds got me.” Her fathered teetered excitedly on his feet, almost like a child.

Annie shook her head, “Dad…”

“No, no. _Guess_.”

She sighed exasperatedly, “A boat?”

“Not just any boat!” Her father talked animatedly, “A four seated cruiser! Can you believe that?”

 _“Dad.”_ Annie face palmed for the second time. “How’re you going to take care of that and- you don’t even fish!”

Her father pocketed the boat keys, “Oh, Don’t worry about the up keeping, Lydia and I are paying top dollar for the best boat insurance. We’ve got it under control.”

Annie gave a tilt of her head, “Lydia?” Was this her doing? Annie was cool with the older woman before, but if she started to manipulate her father into buying nonsense, she’d definitely would have to step in.

“Oh yes!” Her father chuckled deeply, “I- _uh…_ now I was going to tell you soon but you know, you were so busy and I didn’t want to bother you. And well _erm_ …I asked her to marry me.” He laughed out sheepishly.

The caffeine in Annie’s system kicked into high gear right than; crystalline eyes practically bulged out of its sockets.

“What?!”

“Now birdy, I know how it sounds- “

“You knew her for one year!” Annie threw her hands up.

“Two years actually,” her father corrected, “I know to you it may not seem like that long. But to me, it was.”

Her father sighed, scratching the dirty blond scruff of his chin, “The moment I told her, I thought, maybe I was escalating things too quickly. I was paranoid she was gonna’ take off somewhere the minute she saw me take out that tiny black box. But then she said yes and… _oh lord_ , honey, I never felt so goddamn happy.”

A serene look cast upon her father’s old yet young face; and though Annie was still aggravated with her father for not telling her, she was also delighted that he had moved on. Meeting Lydia had meant so much to him; and she knew the red haired woman cared for her father as well. If those nightly visits to his ragged sweat filled gym meant anything. Or the freshly baked apple pies she’d leave him with a little love note taped to the top cover. Or the way her penciled eyebrows would furrow together in concern whenever her father talked about the aches and pains in his joints.

She was a quiet woman, but it was the little things she did for him that proved she really did love him. Annie smoothed her frayed ashen hair, “ _Jeez_ , Dad…I’m happy for you, I am. But next time, can you tell me sooner? Seriously I’m like late for work now because of this.”

“Sorry, Birdy.” Her father smiled. Patting her back comfortingly as she walked past him to the front door, “I’ll tell you more when you get back okay? And you do know you’re going to have a step brother, right?”

Annie huffed as she waved goodbye to her father, “Yeah, awesome. I do need a new punching bag since Eren’s not around anymore.”

* * *

 

**2014**

Annie couldn’t describe that awful desolate feeling that had been left simmering in her gut since December. Even now, as she felt the fresh sea salt air belt her face, invading her nostrils; watched as the indigo dusk skies stretched endlessly above while she sat silently in her father’s cruiser with Lydia and her son, she still felt incomplete. Loneliness couldn’t really describe it; she wasn’t lonely. She had her family, she had friends. Her world did not revolve around _Eren Jaeger_. Per-say but he certainly did _live_ in it. But it was something that had been nagging her since he had barged into her home the day after Christmas, decked head to toe in military garb, complete with polished leather boots. A black duffel bag slung around his shoulder and an olive green cap on his head.

That lousy feeling spread like roots implanting itself into her brain as she had watched him talk excitedly over the dinner table about boot camp; and his squadron, how they made him single handedly lift logs once because he had woken up five minutes late for the morning run. Or how one of his dorm mates threw up in the cafeteria due to dehydration. Eren was all smiles and gusto as he chatted, telling them stories upon stories about his harsh training, that honestly sounded completely dreadful. Yet Eren went on about it as if he were talking about the next big Super bowl. Annie felt so proud of him, truly she did. Everyone was. They’d all clap his back, hugged him, kissed his cheeks. Congratulated him on his next big step in life. Her father had talked animatedly about how his future was all planned out for him. _For them._ How successful he was going to be. Eren agreed with everything, sneaking meaningful glances to Annie who had shyly kept her head down. Yes, He _had_ noticed how much of a downer she was being; but didn't say anything about it until much later. She had felt awful because that _feeling_ was settling itself within her to deep; and it was almost like it was choking her. Permeating her speech, she was afraid if she had opened her mouth, she would have said something she would regret. So she had remained apathetic the entirety of the dinner.

Just as she was now. Her head cupped in her hand, and blonde tendrils whipping in the air as she watched Utgard Bay become smaller and smaller in the distance. Her father bellowed on an alarm whistle to signal other boats nearby. Cranking up the speed lights as the sky grew darker. The cruisers engine purred tepidly against the gentle sways of the lake. Annie nearly fell asleep on the boat rail; until a tentative hand jerked her awake.

“Woah, what’s up with you?” Came an obnoxious tone and Annie peered up to see Lydia’s eldest son, Jean. He gave her a scrutinizing gaze, leaning his back against the rails. Annie noticed he had re-dyed his hair for the umpteenth time, a striking hay colored blonde against an auburn colored undercut.

 “Nothing. M’fine.” She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

Another shrug. Annie didn’t exactly feel up to chat on the matter. In fact, she hadn’t even wanted to come on the boat trip, but her father had forced her to tag along. Saying it would be good if she spent more time with Lydia and Jean; getting to know them more. Even implying fresh air would be good for her current condition. But she wasn’t a delight to talk to right now. Not when she was feeling miserable.

“You know; I’ve actually never been on a boat before.” Jean continued, taking her shrug as an offhand reply.

“Really? That’s _so_ great.”

Jean brushed off her non-committal comment, slicking back his fake blonde hair through nimble fingers, he turned to her, “I don’t think we ever properly introduced ourselves either, I’m jean. In case you didn’t know, or uh… _forgot_.” He emphasized the last part non to lightly.

Annie sniffed, watching as Sina Port whizzed on by, the city lights flitted in the nightly horizon, reflecting off the lake like a water color painting. Annie vaguely wished she was elsewhere in the city right now, “I know.”

“And you’re Annie?”

She gave the tall boy a thumbs up, “That’s me.”

Jean followed her gaze to Sina city, tapping against the rail as if it would quell the awkward silence that’s that was threatening to take them over.

“My mom told me you were like some type of big martial artist,” He said, “You know all there is to know about ju-jitsu and stuff, like Viktor.”

Annie sighed, “My dad isn’t a martial artist, he’s a fitness trainer.”

 “Eh, it’s practically the same thing.” Jean shrugged. They fell into silence once more, the only sound being the rumbling purr of the engine and the water sloshing past them at a great speed. Annie could hear Lydia’s soft voice and her father’s hefty chuckles coming from the cabin.

She huffed, “And by the way, I work at a small pharmacy for $9 an hour to pay off student loans.”

“Hah?” Jean cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I’m just saying, I’m not anything special.”

“Uh…” Jean awkwardly distracted himself by fumbling with a button on his cardigan. He was quiet for a moment and Annie relished in the silence; but then he dropped his hand suddenly, “ _Ah_ , screw it.” He dragged the same hand over his face, turning to her, “Is there something wrong with you? You could tell _me_ y’know. Seeing as how we’re going to be step siblings.”

Annie gave him the dullest look she could muster, “What makes you say that?”

“Well, you aren’t exactly a ray of sunshine right now.”

That actually made Annie giggle a bit, “I’m usually not.”

Jean twiddled his thumbs, “You want too, uh, talk about it?”

“Not really.”

It didn’t take no longer than five minutes for Annie to change her mind, staring out in the vast lake illuminated only by the silver moonlight, she sighed, “It’s just that, I’ve been feeling a certain way…ever since my boyfriend visited for the holidays.” 

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, Eren. Eren Jaeger?”

“ _Ugh god_ , him, for real!?”

Annie raised a curious brow. Jean laughed, waving a hand, “Ah, sorry. I know him. Though we don’t exactly get along. I met him once at a school camping trip. All I’m going to say is, horse shit stains do not wash out of canvas bags.”

“O- _kay_?”

“Sorry, go on?” Jean prompted her, fixing Annie with an attentive stare. Annie leaned her back against the rails, hugging herself as a slight chilly breeze picked up, “Well, it’s kind of hard for me to explain. The feeling I’m talking about...” Annie chewed her bottom in thought, “It’s sort of indescribable. It makes me feel like I’m…grounded.”

Jean blinked, looking perplexed. So she racked her mind for a different word to use that would fit with what she was feeling at that moment. But only coming up on one.

“Stuck.” She said, “I feel like I’m stuck.”

Jean continued to appear puzzled, the quick breeze ruffling his honey blond hair as he stared down at her curiously. Annie groaned in annoyance, “Ugh _God,_ I don’t know…what am I supposed to say? That I feel useless? Incapable of doing anything?”

“Inadequate?”

“ _That_.” Annie pointed at him, “Yes, that’s the word I’m looking for. Thank you.”

She stalled for moment, then pulled her hoodie up, only to have it fall back down due to the whipping winds. She tucked strands of wild platinum hair behind her ear, Jean watched her curiously.

“I feel inadequate.” She murmured, so low that Jean could hardly hear her above the sound of rippling water. “I feel like I’m not moving anywhere in life, you know?”

Annie dropped her arms, squinting at some spot out in darkness of the lake that only she could see, “Meanwhile Eren is traveling overseas, stamping his passport, making big money, for sure. And I’m just… _here_.” She sighed heavily, licking her lips and tasting sea salt. Jean stirred beside her, scratching the back of his head as he searched for the right words.

“If you want me to be honest,” Jean peered down at her, “You sound pretty envious of him.”

Annie laughed humorlessly, “Do I? I don’t really feel jealous of him at all. I’m proud of him. I just feel like I’m not really contributing.”

“What’s there to contribute?” Jean asked with a hint of scorn laced in his words, and Annie was taken back by it.

“I mean you said you work at a pharmacy right?” He continued, she nodded, not exactly knowing whether the question was rhetorical or not. “You said you’re paying off your loans, right?” Another nod. “So why exactly do you feel like you should _contribute_ to him?”

“No, no no. You got it all wrong. I don’t mean Eren.” She groaned, “I meant like in general…In _life_.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

A pause lingered between the two again, but this time it was comfortable instead of awkward. Jean was the first to break the silence, “I, um…get what you’re saying. I can relate somewhat. How old are you, like nineteen?”

“Yup, why?”

Jean scoffed, “Well, there’s your answer as to why you feel that way.” Jean shrugged, “We’re young, we always dream big, know what I’m saying?”

Annie nodded, even though she hadn’t a clue what he was talking about. Jean was forgiving, elaborating more on the subject.

“We like to think of _what’s next_ , instead of _what now_. We wait for opportunities to fly to us, and when they don’t, we blindly search for them.”  

Jean brought his gaze down, appearing solemn as if he were remembering something from a past Annie could not decipher. “When there’s nothing to grasp onto; we end up feeling like shit. Like we’re not contributing to the greater good. To our _future.”_ He air-quoted the last word.

“But I say to hell with feeling like we don’t amount to nothing. We’re still young, we shouldn’t be thinking this way. Not when we were just shoved into adulthood, society wants us to rush through life. But in reality, we need to take a step back and breathe.”

Jean raked his fingers through his choppy hair once more, “You ought to take it easy. Do things one step at a time. That’s all I’m saying.”

When no answer came from the short girl, he turned to her, only to find her staring at him with a gaping mouth.

“What,” Jean said coolly, “I’m a speech and theater major. I rant about things on a daily basis.”

Annie couldn’t help the tired grin from breaking through her placid expression, “Well, that’s some speech there, Kirstein, But I still feel like crap.”

Jean laughed breathily, “Ah, you’ll get through it eventually. We all do in the end. You just got to remember, you’re not alone in this.”

Annie hummed in agreement. Feeling now as if the weight of an anchor had been lifted off her shoulders; it felt like she was able to move again. Perhaps coming out here was the best bet. Jean wasn’t as snobby as she thought he’d be. In fact, she may come to him for advice more often. That being said, she wondered what other topics he could give her insight about.

“Hey Jean? “

“Hm?”

“What exactly is the right age to have kids?”

“You’re asking me this?”

“C’mon. you’re a speech major, tell me.”

“Um, twenty-five?”

“Try _nineteen_.” Annie lifted her thick wooly sweater; revealing the soft round bump of her belly, “Four months in.” She quipped, and Jean’s eyes all but fell out of his head.

 

 


	10. Year 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to that one reviewer who reminded me this story still existed! I hope the few that read my stories enjoy this last chapter!
> 
> Fanfic Mix: http://8tracks.com/moon-crystal/anyone-else-but-you

**January 2014**

Annie Leonhardt had always been a precautious kind of girl; always managing things before an event; considering, due dates, meet-ups, and even making phone-calls before going to some important place to make sure the other person got there on time as well. She was not an over-achiever (that was Mikasa Ackerman’s job), but she was not what someone would call— ignorant.

She was never forgetful, nor was she lazy—granted she did have her sluggish days, where all she would hope for behind the cash register was to get back in bed—Annie did her best to remain on top of things; she did her best to not fall out of balance. But she could not have foreseen this predicament. For once, in all her eighteen years of being alive, and _responsible_ in this world—Annie had royally screwed up, not only herself—but her best friend, now turned boyfriend, Eren Jaeger.

_Technically_ , she had screwed him. In fact, that was the main cause as to why she stood bundled up, huddled beneath a phonebooth, in nearly zero-degree weather, _outside_ a walk-in clinic, in some random part of downtown Sina. The phone booth was out-of-service; though she used it only for the cover it provided against the biting wind.

The smartphone she clutched in her hand illuminated her face in blue; her shaky fingers eventually managed to tap the number she’d been dreading to call since her first check-up. The first call, just kept ringing and ringing insistently, until she became agitated, and hung up. The second time, was very much like the first. The third time, she just decided to leave him with a voicemail.

_“Eren, this is important, please pick up.”_

And the fourth time.

_“Eren, for god-sakes, wherever you are, just pick up the phone.”_

And the fifth time.

_“I have to tell you something, okay? It’s—It’s really important, okay? Just answer.”_

And the sixth.

_“Eren, call me back, please.”_

The seventh had been deleted. Annie figured Eren did not deserve to learn of the surprising news from a voice message. She was in dire need to talk to someone though, anyone. Annie, for that one moment, even as she stood in the frigid hours of the evening, felt a searing flash of panic course through her. She was stuck, in that booth, for all of twenty minutes, trying to catch her breath, calm her jumping nerves, rubbing her hands and arms together for warmth. Masking the look of paranoia on her face, but failing to so, because she, in all honesty, was scared shitless of this outcome.

The insides of her stomach were coiled in a knot of pure anxiety—the reality of it was. Annie had accidently gotten pregnant.

Accidently meaning _not planned_ —meaning they _did not_ prepare for this. Meaning she had just found out the shocking news not too long ago in that very clinic—and honestly, it was damn shocking—considering she _had taken_ the Plan-B birth control pill _after_ she and Eren had—well, it just left her stunted when the nurse had told her, during that incidental stomach virus Annie caught over the course of a weekend, and thought _nothing_ of, was when Annie had unknowingly up-chucked her birth control.

She had never felt more stupid and irresponsible than she did now. It was a matter of not getting to the problem _first_ ; Annie should have predicted that this would happen. As she had gotten sick the day after, due to some spoiled dessert she’d eaten. But, of course, she just wasn’t insightful enough. Her expectations of the future were only that—and some even became a reality. But she could have never expected this.

She and Eren were so careful too. He knew she was a cautious person; that’s why he took things a little slower with her. He never wanted to force on her anything she was not comfortable with. Yes—they were best friends, and Annie knew more about him than she did her own father. She knew his thoughts, and sometimes what he’ll say before he even spoke—she knew Eren so well, that was why she had grown to be so intimate with him.

Whenever they were perfectly alone, and there was either a bed or a couch within vicinity…things just sort of… _happened_ between them. Rationality was thrown out the door; her feelings, his touch, her voice. Everything just sort of mingled into something infinite, a heightened sort of white buzz. Point blank—they could not keep it in their pants. They were both still eighteen after all, still blossoming their relationship into something more. Something solid, and true. She couldn’t help her wandering hands. Neither could he.

Annie briefly remembered the false alarm that had happened last year, right after Eren had left to the military base. When she had missed her period, and thought she’d gotten pregnant. The fear she felt than was laughable compared to now. If only she could rewind time, and never take a bite of that damned spoiled apple pie.

The culprit of it all—was not even having unprotected sex (granted she _had_ taken birth control), but a damned pie that made her puke her guts out for three days straight.

_Ridiculous._ Annie huffed, slumping against the side of the phone booth. _Utterly, goddamn, Ridiculous. Shit._ She didn’t want to put _all_ the blame on herself; but she did not to want accuse Eren either. All he wanted to do was keep her happy. He _had_ noticed how down she’d been when he came back for his holiday vacation—and he wanted make it better for her, believing that he was the cause of it all. Eren wanted to take care of her, and Annie understood him. Though she wished he could have searched a bit deeper as to why she felt so… _blue._

Annie shivered as another blast of winter’s breath stung her cheeks; even the phone booth couldn’t withstand it. It was getting late, and she knew sooner, or later, her father would be calling to check up on her.

But she couldn’t go home; not yet, anyway. She needed to hear Eren’s voice. She needed to tell him that she screwed up. That she had test results, that the baby was so obviously his, and she was so obviously terrified of motherhood. She believed she was not ready, balancing a job, college courses, and now to add an infant to the mix—No. No way. She wouldn’t be able to handle that stress.

_Shit_. In some ways, she was still a kid herself. _Goddamn it. Shit._ The hammering throb in her temple increased tenfold; her hands were going numb, and her feet were cemented to the sidewalk, she sub-consciously refused to move anywhere. The stop light across the street flashed red; and the city streets came alive once more. She watched the night traffic buzz by; distracting herself from the cold with thoughts of her own future, thoughts where she did not have to raise a child. thoughts where she did, and she got married as soon as possible to seal the deal. Thoughts where she and Eren, Mikasa, and even Armin were all roommates living in some lofty condominium. 

Thoughts where things do not go as planned; and she ended up all alone. Alone with a child.

These thoughts scared her; but they kept pushing, and prodding into the forefront of her brain, and it was all she could mull over. Even if they were nonsensical. She was not in her comfort state right now, and every awful prediction of her future played out in her mind’s eye like a vintage film roll. The knot in her stomach twisted anxiously; Annie shivered, scratching her temple, her eyes watered from the icy breeze blasting through.

She wondered how her father would react. The thought of telling him the news made her uneasy; her father was not an all-together stern man—hell, he had her when he was only twenty-one, and he never even attended college. But people could always change as they grew older; her father could always change how he saw his daughter. It hurt her to think of any disappointment that’d etch into his tired blue eyes she inherited. It really hurt.

That very second Annie felt a striking pang of in her chest, her phone vibrated, and she almost didn’t feel it due to her equally shaking limbs. All her thoughts, and predictions flew out the window; and she swallowed twice, to get that nervous lump out of her throat. A deli-truck roared pass her on the street; loud, and rumbling. Annie cupped her phone in trembling fingers—it was him. It was Eren. _Okay._ She swallowed again, and pressed the green answer button.

It took her a moment to put the phone to her ear, and hear his familiar brash tone. When she did, he was in the middle of an apology.

_“—and I had to fix the heater in my dorm, cuz’ the janitors suck ass here, y’know. Anyway, I’m so sorry. What did you want to tell me? Are you okay? Did something happen?”_

He did sound worried. Annie breathed out, slow, deliberate, and then breathed in, just the same. A rock sat heavily in her gut, and her cheeks stung red from the cold. If she was going to tell him, she was going to have to be as point blank as possible. It was easier to digest information that way, she’d hope.

“Yeah,” She coughed, “Yeah, something happened—I just…I found out some news about…” Her eyes watered again. It was goddamn freezing.

_“About?”_

She fidgeted, focusing on the blinking red stop light across the street, taking in big breath of frigid air. “Okay—alright. Eren, listen. I’m pregnant. I—I…found that out, a couple of days ago, I mean they confirmed it today. But I’ve known for a while and…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

The other end of the line as silent; except for Eren’s even breathing coming through the receiver. Annie listened, nervously biting into her chapped bottom lip. The stop light turned green, city residents crossed the street, none paid her any mind, none could hardly see her. She was infinitesimal in that old phone booth.

“Eren?”

His name on her lips sparked him back to life. And his breath hitched on the line, he stuttered out a _what._ And then a _how._ Not exactly panicked; but more so in disbelief.

_“The birth control. The plan B?”_ He inquired. Annie grimaced—not exactly wanting to spill out the embarrassing news, but Eren deserved to hear the truth, even if it turned her face scarlet in shame.

She squeaked uncharacteristically. “I threw it up.” Annie quickly added before he could any assumptions, “I ate something bad on the same day I took it, and—and I…caught a stomach virus the day after…the doctor told me it forcibly regurgitated.”

Annie hung her head low, pressing her forehead against the dirty side of the phone booth, the cold steel stung away the warmth from her skin. Stung away the shame. Her teeth chattered. “I’m sorry, Eren. I wasn’t careful enough. I wasn’t paying any attention, I should’ve known—I”

_“Annie—Annie! Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, okay? It’s alright. It’s alright.”_

She shook her head, growling. “It’s not alright.” She gulped. “I’m _pregnant_ , Eren. _Four weeks pregnant_. I only just got to know this because I _missed_ my period two weeks ago, I waited too long.”

_“Just calm down.”_

Annie sighed. Stopping herself from apologizing again. All the apologies in the world couldn’t revoke what had been done. “Eren, what am I going do to?” She didn’t mean to sound so pleading, but she was scared. Talking to Eren always made her show the vulnerable side.

He was silent for a moment, then sighed himself, the sound coming out as a distortion in her ears. _“Alright.”_ Eren paused. _“Alright, I’ll tell you what you’re going to do, okay? But please, just take it easy, don’t stress, or anything, okay? Please. For me?”_

He was the one pleading now. Annie’s heart swelled with warmth, and affection for him. The corner of her mouth quirked, lips ruby red, and puffy from the cold, and her chewing on them insistently. “Okay.”

He sighed again, and Annie pictured him running a hand through his wild hair, a gesture he always did whenever he was anxious about something. _“I want you to go my father’s clinic, the one up in Trost. Tell him what happened, and have him run a check-up on you.”_

Annie’s brows scrunched together, “I already went to a clinic, they told me I am healthy, I just need more sleep, they even gave me a prescription for multi-vitamins, and medicine for the nausea.”

_“I understand. That’s great—that’s great. I just feel like my father would know what’s better for you, and—uh, have you told your dad yet?”_

Annie pursed her lips. “Not yet.”

_“You haven’t told anybody?”_

“You’re the first one to know, other than myself.”

Eren breathed a sigh of relief, but then cleared his throat loudly as if she’d find the action rude. _“Listen to me. I won’t be able to come home so soon, I could try. But the military isn’t so lenient, especially if were not actually married, they won’t be so obligated to assign my leave early, even for this.”_  

Annie shut her eyes. Of course, she wouldn’t expect Eren to come home immediately after she broke the news to him. That was just one of the many things she hated about the military; nothing mattered in anybody’s significant other relationships, _unless_ they were married. The military pushed marriage like it was the very essence of life. The root of all things. Annie was not having any of that now. Even if it meant sacrificing months of not seeing Eren. She had to focus on herself; and now a baby, apparently.

The question of, if she was going to keep it, did pop up in her head. But she was too tongue-tied to even voice that to Eren, thankfully, because he knew her so well, he did it for her.

_“Annie?”_

“Hm?”

_“Are you going to—uh—y’know?”_ She heard some shuffling. _“I mean, do you actually want to raise a baby…with me?”_

The last part was drowned out by the alarming noise of a fire truck racing down the street; the red beam of light spun madly, entrancing Annie. She was struck silent as it whizzed pass her, bringing with it a sudden onslaught of biting wind. Eren gently called her name again.

She answered as truthfully as she could. “I don’t know.” She swallowed. “I still have to finish college, and I’ve got a part-time job, and other things. I just… I don’t know.” Everything was trying to overwhelm her. Annie sometimes hated how the world seemed to work against her.

_“…Are you scared?”_

She licked the dryness from her lips, “Well, yeah. I mean… do you?”

_“Do I…what?”_

“Want to raise a baby with—with me?”

Her fingers were frozen numb around her phone, she clutched it tighter to her ear, huddling into the corner of the phone booth. God— she was so cold. if she were to stay here any longer she’d surely catch hypothermia.

_“Shit, Annie. I want to do everything with you. Whatever you want do, I’ll do it with you. God—I’m not gonna’ abandon you. You know that. I’m not that asshole.”_

She gave a hidden smile, her phone warmed in her hands. The uneasy weight in her gut lifted. His words made a pretty flush adorn her already rosy cheeks. As always, she could count on her best friend to shine light in her darkest hours.

“Thank you.”

_“Huh, Birdy,”_ He laughed out her old nick-name. _“You don’t have to thank me. What kind of guy would I be if don’t stick by my girl’s side when she needs me most?”_

Annie rolled her eyes, thought the smile still stayed. The stop light across the street turned green. Cars rumbled to a halt. Annie’s eyes watered. “Eren. Do you really think…I’d be a _good_ mother?”

There was a beat.

_“I think you’d be an amazing mother, Ann’. In fact, you’d be the stern over-protective one.”_ He chuckled at the end. _“Come on, don’t doubt yourself like that.”_

Annie curled herself around his comforting words. It felt so nice to hear him say that. Though the very notion of becoming a mother still frightened her somewhat; it was a natural reaction that growing, and caring for another life caused.

“I still don’t know whether I want to keep it or not, but,” she tapped a finger on the back of her phone, “I promise I’ll let you know, when the time comes.”

_“Whatever you feel is right, Birdy.”_

Annie chortled, lips quirking in a little grin. “And stop calling me _Birdy_! Only my dad can call me that.”

Eren’s laugh on the other end was loud and refreshing. _“What am I supposed to call you then?”_

He gasped suddenly, _“Oh! I know, what about…my baby-mama?”_

Annie slapped a hand to her forehead, her cheeks hurt from grinning. She wasn’t one to smile so often. But when it came to Eren, she couldn’t hold it back. “ _Seriously_. Don’t joke about this, Eren!”

_“I’m sorry- I’m sorry!”_ He wheezed. _“I just wanted to make you laugh. You feelin’ any better?”_

She sighed. “A little. I’m still anxious though…about my telling my dad.”

“ _I know. But, trust me, your dad may be hard-headed. But he’s sensible. I mean honestly, he doted over you so much when we were kids. You turned out to be such a spoiled girl.”_

“I am not—!”

_“What am I saying is, he won’t be disappointed with you. If that’s what your worried about. He’ll understand, and even then, Lydia is with him, and I know she’s definitely got a soft spot for you.”_

The evening was getting chillier by the second. She’d have to go home. The conversation would have to be put to an end soon. And who knows when Eren will have the time to call her again. But for this moment, it was just her, him, and the bustling city noise of the night.

_“You should at least, visit my dad first.”_

“Eren.” Annie droned.

_“Yeah, yeah. I know you already had a physical. But my father is one of the best doctors in Trost, and I want you to be taken care of, since I’m not there. It’d make me worry less if I know you’re at least in good hands.”_ He added with a little plea, _“Pretty please?”_

“…Alright, _fine_.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then with much exuberant gusto. He said rather jokingly, _“Awesome! That’s why I love you.”_  

Annie blinked, she’d be smiling again, if weren’t already. “Yeah—I…yeah. You too”

The stoplight flashed red. Annie’s eyes were glued to blinking red hand. She took a deep breath, and all in one go, gushed out. “Iloveyoutoo.”

Maybe Eren hadn’t heard her right, since the loud traffic had started up again. Because he gave no indication that he did, as he immediately replied directly after. _“Take care.”_

Annie opened her mouth, but all that came out was a puff of her own breath.

_“I’ll call you whenever I have free time, okay? You’re not alone in this. Even if you feel like it. I’m here. I’m always here. Remember that, okay?”_

Her eyes burned. It was only _partly_ due to the cold this time. She whispered. “Okay.” And they passed a few soft words to each other before they bid their goodbyes. The long bus ride back home for once, was a warm, relaxing one. Annie flexed her fingers to get the feeling back in them, the cold even bit through her thick wool leggings.

She was not alone in this. Annie rubbed her hands together.  She was not alone. She was not yet ready to determine whether she was going to keep the baby or not; but she was not going to through this predicament by herself. The tall buildings of Sina soon gave way to the wide-open suburbs. Houses, vine yards and grassy fields whizzed on by as she leaned her head against the perspiring windowpane. Little flurries started to dot the ink black pavement in specs of white.

The anxious knot in her gut had unfurled, along with the heavy tension that had sat on her shoulders since this morning. Sooner than later, Annie was going to have to come to a decision. But for now, she was content, just sitting idly by. Besides it did not matter what choice she came too. Because Eren would adamantly stay by her side, no matter what. It was just the kind of guy that he was. She knew that already—she just needed that small reality check.

There was no right or wrong choice in the matter either. Annie rested a hand on her belly, drumming her fingers; there was only a matter of being ready, and _not_ being ready. That’s all it came down too. Could she rightfully care for her own child? Could she be that nurturing, strict mother whom she once had in her life? Could she raise her child to be good, to set the steps of life before them, and watch them climb all the way to the top, with her, and Eren’s guidance?

Could she love her child, the way a child was supposed to be loved?

Annie would soon find out for herself. Her expectations were always unusually high; but reality almost always came hitting her like a bus; so, she she’d just have to wait, and see.

* * *

 

**August 2014**

The muffled yelling beyond the bathroom door was loud, angry, and grating on Annie’s ears. She clicked the lock on the door; wrapping her arms around herself, releasing a choked sob, she slid down to the tiled floor. It was all happening to fast; Nine months had come and went by like a blur. It was already in the mid of the sweltering August heat now; and her belly had swelled to the size of a basketball. She looked ready to pop.

The contractions had started several hours earlier; but she had kept quiet about it. It started off as a dull cramp-like pain, and then gradually intensified, until it felt like her entire uterus was collapsing in on itself, and the pin-prick ache in her lower back worsened with every step she took. The baby was alive, and kicking; and Annie had never felt more exhilarated than she did then.

It was after a particularly long contraction—that had her jolt up and gasp in pain—which her father immediately recognized what was going on, and urged her to get into the car; that the cold gray touch of paranoia planted itself in Annie’s head. She had to be escorted to the hospital; to the emergency ward. She knew that, it was only a matter of _time_. But—

That fear, that panic that spread through her like poison, made her stay rooted to the living room couch. She tried to even her breathing, slow intake, and then exhaling through her nose, but the tightening feeling in her abdomen was overcoming her, and she winced each time, her breath coming out shuddery, and like a sob. Her father pleaded, gently hoisting her up by both of her arms, while the crease in Lydia’s brow deepened in worry.

“C’mon, Annie, come on, you could do it. Come on. _Just breath.”_ Her father uttered words of comfort, bringing her to stand on her feet but her weight heavily leaned on him. Her lower abdomen tightened like a rubber band being stretched so far, about ready to snap; Annie hissed in pain, shaking her head, and stepping away from her father’s hold. She rested her hand on the arm of the couch, sweat beginning to bead at her temple.

Lydia took her place beside her father, reaching out to put her hand on Annie’s arm, tentative, and worried. “Sweetie?”

Annie shook her head again, gasping, “No—No, no I can’t…I can’t, not yet.” She hadn’t realized she was slowly backing away from them until her back hit the stairwell leading upstairs; and she turned as sharply as she could, grimacing as she put one foot on the first step, her swollen ankles angrily protesting.

_“Please…”_ She whimpered to no one; her father was behind her in an instant. Helping her up the stairs, it wasn’t until they reached the top that he asked her what she was doing—“We have to _go_ , Annie, you’re going into the labor!”—Annie had only waved him off, breathing heavily, and wobbled down the little hallway, her father, voice rising with every step she took, hovering over her like a looming shadow.

When he started yelling; she had slammed the bathroom door in his face. She hadn’t meant too; but the erupt loudness made her sensitive ears ring, and she was already trying to block out so much. _No. No. No. Not yet, I am not ready yet._

The tiled floor was cold against her sweaty palms, and she tried to stretch her legs out further; the blue sundress—that had been birthday gift from Eren—hiked up her thighs, she needed to feel the coolness on her damp heated skin. It was so damned hot, it was so damned muggy, she could barely breath.

“Annie! _Annie?!”_ Her father knocked on door, each one heavy and urgent. The knob jiggled insistently above her. “Get out of the _damn_ bath room! I’ve gotta’ get you to the hospital!”

Annie sniffed. Her head dropped to her shoulder, she put a hand on her belly, as if that would halt the sharp twisting contractions. It just had to be today, of all days. A loud knock jostled the door a bit, her father huffed from the other side. “Annie, so help me god! I _will_ break this door down if I have too!”

Annie squeezed her eyes shut, leaning up, drawing in shaky breaths, willing her body to seize the tightening. She heard the hurried clacking of heels from behind the bathroom door, Lydia’s gentle tone eased in between her father’s gruff voice. “Honey, please. You’re scaring her.”

Her father scoffed, “Scaring her? Lydia, did you see what I saw? She’s going into labor! She has to get to a hospital!”

_“Honey…”_

“But she wants to be stubborn, lock herself up in the bathroom, for what?” Her father rapt his knuckles heavily on the door for emphasis, “Cuz’ she scared?! Now’s not the time to be scared!”

Annie gritted her teeth, hissing in warm air, she slapped her palms on the bathroom floor. “Just… _Go away!”_ She pleaded, she wanted this day to be over, she wanted to have the baby and be done with it—but…Lydia was right. She _was_ terrified. Of giving birth, of becoming a mother, of all the things that could go wrong in an instant.

Her throat tightened around a swallow, another contraction, and this was one brought wetness to the corners of her eyes. _Eren. Where are you? I need you._

“I’m not having you giving birth… _in the damned bathroom_!” Lydia most likely pulled her father to the side, as his voice retreated further from the door. She could hear them arguing, Lydia’s low, urgent hush of a voice, barely audible above her father’s alarmed baritone.

_“She needs medical help, Lydia!”_

_“I just don’t want anything bad happenin’ to her.”_

_“…Fine than, you talk to her. I might as well call 911 and bring the goddamn ambulance over here!”_

She could hear the heavy thud of her father’s boots stomp down the stairs; and breathed a soft sigh of relief, but sucked it in, as it was followed by a long twisting cramp in her side. The other end of the door was silent for a couple of minutes; and then she heard a single knock.

“Annie? It’s Lydia.” She sounded so close to Annie; as if she were kneeling right behind her.

“Listen, I know how are you’re feeling right now, I know your hurting, I understand that.”

Annie peeled open her eyes and the white light of the bathroom blinded her, she rubbed at her lids until she saw stars. There was a kick under her palm that she placed over her belly, Annie smiled sadly.

“But, Sweetheart, you can’t stay in there. _Please_ , you have a baby on the way, think about your child right now.”

_I am._ She wanted to say, but the inside of her throat felt too raw, too thick and she couldn’t even swallow down her cries anymore.

Annie whimpered, _“It hurts so much.”_

_“I know,_ sweetie, I know.”

She clenched her teeth, her heart accelerating, and she could feel her son’s own heart beat beneath her fingers. A sob left her lips, and then she laughed humorlessly, “I’m scared.” A tear ran down her cheek, leaving a wet streak. “I-I’m…scared of…”

There was a thud against the door, “I know.” Lydia consoled, “I know you are. Hon’ listen to me—“

_“Augh!”_ Suddenly the tightening rubber band snapped loose, in her abdomen, Annie groaned loudly, releasing little shudders of breath here and there, she felt a slickness in the apex of her legs.

Lydia’s tone grow dire, “Annie, sweetheart?! Listen to my voice, you’re going to get through this okay?!”

Annie let her head loll back, and her mouth hang open in a silent whine.

“Annie?!”

It was happening. It was happening. _It is Happening._ Annie started her breathing again, sharply inhaling, then exhaling. There was yelling, but coming from down stairs, she could hear her father, and then someone was barreling up the staircase, noisy, and out of breath.

_“Mom!”_

Annie’s brows shot up, “Jean…?”

_“Jean!_ What’re you doing here?” There was shuffling outside the door. Jean’s voice was irritating and brash on her ears, “ _Where is she?!”_

“She hauled herself up in the bathroom, she’s going into labor right now!”

_“Shit!”_

Annie winced as he banged on the bathroom door, once, twice, four times in a row. “Yo! Open the freaking door!”

Lydia sighed from the other side, “It’s no use, she won’t come out.”

“Like hell!” Jean growled, “Hey! Do you really think this is what _Eren_ would want?!”

The mention of Eren brought a fresh brew of hot tears brimming along her lashes; she blinked them away, but they puddled at her corneas, and it burned, so she let them fall. Whimpering.

“You locking yourself up in the bathroom, on the verge of giving birth?!” Jean was so loud, and god—his voice was _annoying_ …but he was right, they were all right.

But she was stubborn. “Eren’s not here!” She cried. Annie never yelled, and her voice sounded strange, almost brittle. She tried to yell again, but her voice came out as a murmur, “ _He’s not here.”_  

It was enough though, Jean heard her. “I _know_ that!” He wriggled the knob, but then stopped altogether. Annie wondered if he given up. But then he was talking again, softer this time. “He couldn’t be here today, but he will another day! Eren wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

Jean was right. Annie loathed how he was right.  But—“I _need_ him.” Her voice was a pleading sob. She couldn’t even be wallow in misery because the baby _demanded_ attention; he was kicking, and prodding in her belly, and Annie’s spine was shifting in some place, a yowl erupted from deep down her throat, she couldn’t stop it. It caused Jean to bang urgently on the door.

“Annie?!”

“Annie, come on! Unlock this stupid door!”

“ _Sweetheart,_ remember you’re not alone! We’re all here with you.”

_That’s right._ Annie sobbed, sniffling, she fought her protesting aching, limbs to stand on her feet. Using the door as a support. _I’m not alone._ She repeated it like a mantra in her head, willing the strength in her legs. _I’m not alone. I’m not alone. I’m not alone._

She unlocked the door; stepping away as it swung open with full force, she winced as it hit the wall. Her feet crumpled before she could even step through the threshold; but Jean quickly caught her, she clung to his arms, nails biting through the material of his shirt.

_“Woah_ …hey!” 

There a distant sound of a whirring siren coming from far, far away; but gradually growing louder with each passing second. Down stairs, she could hear her father yelling; most likely from the front porch. Jean was saying something to her; but the ambient noise drowned out his words. Everything was so loud; everything was so silent.

She felt so _heavy._ Jean looked down at her, concern written across his face.  Annie opened her mouth, willing her voice to form words. “Please…I—I can feel…” She looked down, and Jean held her at armlength, following her gaze.

Amber eyes widened in alarm, He cursed. “ _Oh shit_ —shit…Mom? Mom, Get the car ready!”

Lydia was already half way down the stairs when he yelled; but was stopped by Annie’s father. Red, and blue lights flashed from the living room windows.

The older man jabbed a thumb behind him, “Everyone get your asses _outside_ now. I have a grandson coming!”

* * *

 

**2015**

Annie stood near the kitchen island, idly sipping at her wine that was halfway finished; and she was really weighing in her decision of asking Armin for more of that Blue Moscato he brought. The taste on her tongue was something she was craving at the moment; but she also did not want to get drunk at her son’s first birthday party.

Emery Leonhardt-Jaeger; was born wild and wailing, inheriting his mother’s aquiline nose, her beautiful sapphire eyes, and his father’s dark hair and energetic personality. It was on the hottest night of August. The fifteenth, this very day. Her first child, her baby boy. She never thought she could love anyone more so than her son. The affection, the fierce protectiveness Annie had for son was so overwhelming at times, it even surprised her.

Yeah. Being a mother, was not as bad as she thought it would be. Granted she had all the help she could get. From friends, family, even neighbors. They all adored Emery.

 Mikasa held her son now; Annie watched her from across the dining room, she brought the baby at arm length, and squinted at him, as if she were inspecting something peculiar. Annie smirked behind the rim of her glass as Emery reached for Mikasa’s now longer hair, pulling a strand into his mouth, he babbled happily. Mikasa winced, but brought him closer. Which Emery loved, as he now had more hair to stuff in his mouth.

Annie chuckled at the sight. Sipping at her wine, but then a hand reached over her shoulder, and took it from her. She sighed exasperatedly. Another warm hand rubbed soothingly at her waist where her blouse tucked into her skirt.

“Hey _you_ ,” Eren murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder. “ _You_ shouldn’t be drinking this early.” Annie rolled her eyes, trying to snag her glass back, but he held it higher from her reach. She huffed, leaning against him. Grumbling. “It’s not even _that_ early.”

 Eren brought his free arm around her waist, tugging her close. He pecked her cheek, offering her the glass, but then taking it away before she could grab it. He laughed when she pouted rather cutely, “What’re you up too?”

Annie nodded over to where Mikasa was rocking an energetic Emery in her arms, “I just find it weird how Mikasa interacts with our son.”

Eren blinked, following her gaze. “What? She seems perfectly normal to me.” Annie scoffed, eyeing Mikasa as she tried pulling a clump of her hair out of the baby’s mouth. “You’re kidding me, it’s like introducing a kitten to CoCo the gorilla.”

Eren choked on his spit, “Oh my god, _stop_!” He turned to put the wine glass on the kitchen table, Emery’s birthday cake was placed right in the middle, Mickey mouse grinned up at him joyously, a number-one shaped wax candle was placed right between the cartoon’s eyes. Unfortunately, Emery couldn’t keep his excited little fingers to himself and had swiped a large glop of frosting from the left side of the cake when Annie had prepared the table, so now the strawberry lettering only read, _‘Happy Birthd’_.

Eren snorted, shaking his head. “She’s just like that with kids. You want to know who’s worse though?”

“Who?”

“Him.” Eren saddled up to her, nodding over to some brooding raven-haired gentleman who leaned against the wall off to the side, wine glass in hand. Annie raised on her toes to get a better peek at him as Mina and Armin talking animatedly in front of her obscured the view. She wrinkled her brows, taking him in. He did not appear to have interest on what was going on around him. In fact, his dark eyes seemed glued to Mikasa, who was gently swaying to some R&B beat with Emery. Annie narrowed her eyes—there was an interest in the way he was looking at Mikasa. As if she were the only thing in the dining room.

_That hair-cut._ Suddenly Annie remembered where she had seen this short man. She craned her neck to look at Eren who appeared very sheepish. “Um…Isn’t that your old high-school Dean?” She pointed at him, Eren slapped her hand down.

“Don’t point! He’s gonna’ notice!”

“But…that’s him, right, Lenny or something?”

“…Levi, Yeah.” He sighed. Annie cocked her head in curiously, “What’s he doing here?”

Eren scratched the back of his head, looking off to the side, “You see, I would tell you. But Mikasa told me to keep a lid on it so…” His eyes flickered to Annie who fixed him with a _if-you-don’t-tell-me_ kind of look, dangerously narrowing her eyes. Eren put his hands up in defense.

“Alright! Alright so,” He dropped his hands to his sides, looking left, then right, and then leaning in to whisper in Annie’s ear. “Long story short, they’re dating.”

Annie’s eyes got bug-wide for a fraction of a second. She blinked. Processing this information. “You mean Mikasa and…?” She pointed at Levi once more; Eren snatched her hand, holding it between them. He nodded, and Annie pursed her lips thinking of how. Also, _why._

“That’s um—How did that happen.” She tried to peek at Levi over Eren’s shoulder secretly. The stout man was now transfixed in swirling around his wine. He looked impossibly bored.

“I have no freaking clue.” Eren shrugged. “All I know is when I came back, I saw him sitting on the couch of my living room, and Mikasa was there, and she had this bruise on her neck and—“ Eren cringed recalling the memory, he waved the rest of it off. “Anyways, don’t tell anyone else. I mean, Armin already knows, but don’t tell like...Horse-face over there.” Eren nodded over to where Jean was happily seated on the living room couch between a seething brunette and a coquette looking blonde. Though more of his attention was focused the cute blonde girl, who only offered him dismissive smiles.

Annie recognized both girls in an instant. The taller girl who glared menacingly at the back of Jean’s head—was a distant cousin of Eren’s. Ymir Fritz. Annie had only gotten to know her this year, she was a cool, rather blunt person, and she loved a good hard drink and there, but overall, Annie would say she was fun to have around.

The other demure looking girl—who now gotten up from her seat, only to  _accidentally_ fall into Ymir’s lap (Cue Jean’s confusion, and Ymir’s triumphant smirk)—was none other than the infamous Christa Lenz from their High school years. Though she preferred to be called Historia now. Something to do with realizing her inner self-worth or something. Annie guessed Ymir had something to do with it. Historia and Eren were both on friendly terms now—though Annie could see why the other girl had him so shaken up after their falling apart. She had left him…only to begin dating his cousin shortly after their break-up.

He really had _adored_ Christa. Then Christa hurt him in a way that made him shut out everyone. Annie knew that, but could not resent the other girl so much— she had to eventually let be bygones, be bygones. Besides, Eren was happy to have invited her, even happier when she had asked to hold Emery upon immediately seeing him. And if Eren was content, then so was Annie.

Eren came around to her side, suddenly. “Mika’s comin’.” Annie followed his gaze to where Mikasa was weaving through the house guests, holding out the baby to Eren. “Here. _Take him._ He keeps yanking my hair.” She pleaded, Annie smirked when Emery coughed up a strand of silk black hair.

Eren smiled, hugging his son to him. “Oh _boy_ , he loves chewing on Aunty Mika’s hair, huh? _Don’t ya’?”_ He jiggled Emery, causing the baby to giggle, he tapped excitedly at his father’s cheeks with sticky hands. Eren blew a raspberry at him, which Emery tried to copy but only managed to spit on his father’s face. Eren laughed, wiping it away with the cuff of his sleeve. _“Ew!”_

Mikasa watched the who commotion with a look of disbelief, and awe. “I don’t know how you do it.”  Annie had snatched her forgotten wine glass from the table, and downed it all in one go. She shrugged, handing Mikasa the glass.  “I don’t know either.”

“Hey, hey. You wanna’ see your grandpas’, huh?” Eren cooed, already steering Emery who played with his shirt collar, to the crowded living room, then sliding open the patio door, to where her father and Grisha Jaeger were sharing a quiet drink. So much for their solitude.

Annie pointed to the empty wineglass in Mikasa’s hand. “You going to fill it up or what?” Mikasa blinked, looking down. “I’m not drinking today, I’ve got an AM class tomorrow.”

The shorter girl, weaved around Mikasa’s slim frame, grabbing the half-empty bottle of Moscato off the table. She popped the cork off, Mikasa shook her head again, “I told you I’m not—“

“It’s not for you.” Annie poured the white wine delicately into the glass, not spilling a drop. “it’s for the sad grumpy man behind you.” Annie pointed over Mikasa’s shoulder, the taller girl glanced over, Levi froze in place. Gripping his empty glass a little too tightly. He looked back and forth between both girls, “I am _not_ sad,” He huffed, taking the filled glass out of Mikasa’s hand, replacing it with the empty one. “Or grumpy. I just don’t know any of you.”

Annie side-eyed him, “You know Eren.”

Levi groaned, “Unfortunately.”

Mikasa nudged him with her shoulder, nodding over to Annie.  “Oh, have you met my daddy yet?” Annie snapped her head to the taller girl, wide-eyed. Even Levi appeared bewildered, nearly dropping his glass. But covered it quickly; too cool to show the slightest bit of discomfort. Or embarrassment.

He cleared his throat loudly, jumping in before Annie could get a word out. “Not yet. I haven’t met _your father_ yet. Uh—Come on.” Levi grabbed Mikasa’s hand, leading her off to somewhere secluded—which proved difficult as there were too many people in this too small house. Mikasa looked back to Annie as she was being dragged away; Annie shrugged, but then winked at her in secret.

“Where are we going?” Mikasa shouted above the thrumming music. Levi was quiet but probably decided against it as the only the only thing he grunted was “Rain check.” He continued to lead them to the front door, which was left wide-open for ventilation. Annie watched them disappear into the humid evening—at the same time Eren came strolling in through the patio with her father in tow, who now held a sleeping Emery. Her father could really work his magic.

Eren met her eye’s, and he smiled tiredly, Annie focused on his cheek dimples, offering him a tiny smile of her own.  He made his way over to her, purposely kicking Jean who stuck his foot out obscenely, ignoring the cuss that spilled from his mouth. Ymir cackled, jostling Historia on her lap.

“Where’s Mika’?” Eren crowded in on her, circling his arms around her waist, and pulling her in close. Annie whined, softly beating at his chest, though he still winced at each hit. “Eren, It’s too _hot_.”

She grumbled into his neck, “And she went off somewhere with her sugar-daddy.”

Eren quickly pulled back, “A wha— _her what!_?”

_“No-thing.”_ Annie feigned innocence, straightening his shirt collar the baby had crumpled, and pulling him back in. She caught sight of her father sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, now moved to the living room for more space. He gently rocked Emery in his arms, probably humming something low and soothing in his throat. The image brought upon a nostalgic but sweet feeling that bloomed in her chest.

Lydia came waddling over to him, holding out a baby bottle—just about six months pregnant—and handling it better than Annie ever did. Granted she did have prior experience and was far more mature. Annie sighed, taking Eren’s bigger hand in hers, twining their fingers together, Eren brushed his lips against her temple.

“Do you ever think about your mom?” She asked, out of the blue. Eren hummed thoughtfully, distracted by their intertwined hands. “All the time.”

“…I think about my mom too.” Annie’s sapphire eyes glazed over wistfully. Eren squeezed her hand, willing her back to reality. “I’ve thought about her a lot lately. You know… When I was giving birth to Emery, she was at the back of my mind, comforting me, telling me I was going to be okay.”

“You were okay. Emery came out healthy, and you— _hell_ —“ Eren laughed, “You’re one of the strongest women I know, pregnancy wasn’t going to stop you from kicking ass.”

Annie scoffed, with an eyeroll, “The only ass I wanted to kick was yours.”

Eren laughed again, high-pitched, and obnoxious, almost like child, he leaned down, nuzzling her neck with his nose. “ _Oh, baby_. That’s the way to my heart.”

Annie deadpanned. “What? Kicking your ass?”

He snorted, “Just being you who are.” And then pressed his lips to the pulse line of her neck, Annie jerked away, but her face hinted the tenderness he was mirroring. “Eren, _later.”_ She shook a finger at him.

Now, he was going to say something rather frivolous to her; but was immediately cut-off by an ear-splitting scream, that could only belong to a child of Eren Jaeger. Emery’s screaming even drowned out the heavy bass music that blasted from the stereos. Everyone in the house nearly stopped what they were doing to look at the wailing child squirming in her father’s arms—someone hollered “That’s definitely Jaeger’s boy!”—to which Eren replied with, “Shut your ass, Horse-face!”

He sighed heavily, running a hand though his already mussed hair. Annie reached up to pat down the split ends that stuck out.

“Cake time?” She raised a brow at him.

He nodded, “Cake time.”

The rest of the Birthday party was spent scrubbing cake frosting out of Emery’s hair; changing diapers, and picking up bottle after bottle of white wine. By the end of the day, every joint in Annie’s body ached, and she was ready to collapse into her soft sheets. Eren waited for her, pulling her to him before she could even reach the bed. He kissed the crown of her head. Nobody ever said parenthood was going to be easy. But it was not awful either. Annie wouldn’t give this up if she were offered all the riches in the world. Besides she’d be giving up her best friend—the one person who had given her something she could cherish forever.

But—she kicked him as an earth-shaking snore left his drooling mouth, immediately waking the baby up from his nap— _sometimes_ this life could be troublesome.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jaegerhardt Fam' !


End file.
